SW8 - Balto II Wolf Quest Adventure
by MWolfL
Summary: The team visits Balto again, and they discover that he and Jenna had pups...including one who is more wolf than Balto ever was. The team follows this wolf on her journey to find a home, and discover secrets along the way.
1. The New Family

It was now spring of 2005 in the Main World and the spring after the diphtheria epidemic in the Balto World. The team and the five of us had regrouped in front of Balto's home. Before we went up to greet Balto and Boris the other three Superwolves and I gave a quick explanation of the last half of our sixth year at Hogwarts.

Harry explained most of what he learned from Dumbledore's lessons, about Voldemort, starting off as Tom Riddle, setting up Horcruxes: splitting your soul and putting part of it in a physical object. This was why Voldemort was immortal, because you can never die as long as the Horcrux remains intact! And not only that, but Voldemort had made six Horcruxes! There were now only four left though, because Dumbledore found one – a ring that belonged to Voldemort's grandfather Marvolo – and destroyed it. Harry unknowingly had destroyed another Horcrux, Tom Riddle's diary, during our second year. Three Horcruxes would've actually been destroyed – the third one being a locket that belonged to Salazar Slytherin – except the locket Harry and Dumbledore found hidden in the cave and guarded by enchantments and Inferi (sort of another word for zombies) was a fake, someone with the initials R.A.B. got the real locket and replaced it. Now Harry's mission – along with Ron W, Hermione and myself – was to seek out the remaining Horcruxes and destroy them.

"Well that won't be too hard with Dumbledore's help." Fred pointed out.

The five of us – including Selena – suddenly looked sad.

"Dumbledore's…dead." Hermione said sadly.

"WHAT?" The Superwolf Friends cried.

"Snape killed him! The Killing Curse…!" Ron W sobbed angrily.

The Superwolf Friends gasped.

"I knew that greasy haired long nosed slimeball couldn't be trusted!" Sirius said angrily.

Most of the rest of us snorted with amusement. Lily however just looked sad and shocked, but none of us noticed.

"Very funny Sirius…." I smirked. "Oh, Selena! Lets tell them about our new power!"

"Oh right!" Selena nodded.

"What power?" Harry asked – the other three Superwolves, you see, didn't get this 'new power'.

"Well, it's an ability that Selena and I got from a potion that Boss gave us a while back." I explained.

"We now have morphing powers!" Selena said excitedly.

Boy, did the team and other Superwolves look shocked.

"Morphing powers? Into what?" Sheen smiled excitedly.

"Well, first I better explain that Selena and I have a limit: we can't turn into anything live action or into food." I said. "Okay Selena let's give them a performance!"

"All right lets give them a show!" Selena agreed.

First we transformed into our old school forms: me a pearl colored dragon and Selena a phoenix. Then we went for Halloween creatures, I first turned into a skeleton….

"Uh…what happens to your organs when…?" AJ asked awkwardly.

"They end up inside the bones." I explained.

Numbuh 274 (I know, I know, we still hadn't given him an official name yet!) chuckled.

"You look like a twin of Jack." He joked.

The rest of us laughed.

Selena then turned into a werewolf. I then turned into the creature from the Black Lagoon, which quite a few members of the team were startled or impressed by. Selena then turned into a vampire, because we can also make ourselves immune to the usual things that harm Halloween creatures! I then turned into a ghost and Selena turned into a mummy. Then we surprised everyone by switching from Halloween to imitating other characters! I picked Scooby Doo and Selena picked Dot from the Animaniacs…we could even do their voices! I then picked Roger Rabbit and Selena picked Roger's pal Benny the cab. We also did a line from the _Who Framed Roger Rabbit_ movie: "Benny, is that you?" "No, it's Shirley Temple!" Everyone laughed. Then Selena and I picked it up by turning into literal versions of expressions: I turned into a living banana and split in half…well actually I was a toon version since toon versions of food were loopholes. Meanwhile Selena turned into a cookie and crumbled into pieces. Everyone was really laughing and enjoying the performance, but Selena and I didn't want to do this too long so we just finished up with an expression routine:

"You know, I always wondered why they called a monkey wrench that." I said, actually turning into a wrench that looked like a monkey.

"Well I'll be a monkey's uncle!" Selena laughed, turning into one.

We were all laughing by this point. After we recovered, we went up into the boat and got a surprise: Balto was still sleeping! And by the looks of it….

"Looks like Balto's having a nightmare." Numbuh Five noticed.

Suddenly Boris waddled past us with a pan of water and a frown.

"Hi guys, pardon me." Boris said bitterly. "BALTO! VAAAAKE UP!" Boris yelled, drenching Balto with the pan of water.

"Huh? What? What?" Balto gasped, **very** startled. "What-what's the matter?"

"The matter is you vere having dream again." Boris replied.

Balto shook himself dry, soaking Boris.

"*Aaak!*" Boris covered himself with his wings.

"So what if I am?" Balto retorted. "It's just a dream."

"Ha! This 'just a dream' is keeping you from a decent sleep," Boris pointed out. "And if your eyes get any droopier, you'll have to keep them open vith toothpicks."

"Boris, they'll stop drooping if you'd just go away and let me get some rest." Balto replied, nudging Boris away gently with a paw.

"Vrong, you von't be getting any rest, not vith that dream hanging around like…dark cloud."

"*Sigh*, I hate it when you get dramatic." Balto muttered.

"How else to reach you?" Boris pointed out. "I'm telling you boy-chick if you keep having same dream again and again, it **means** something."

"Boris, dreams don't mean anything they're just *yawn* dreams." Balto said as he started to get up.

"What kind of dream have you been having?" Scrappy asked.

As Balto explained, in his dream he's running along a sheet of ice so large that it looks like the ocean froze over. He's running because he's trying to get a way from a raven, which keeps following him with caws. The dream slightly varies, each time, but basically Balto has to stop before he runs into an ice wall that just forms in front of him, then he has to keep his balance as the ice breaks and reveals the water underneath it. Then he notices a wolf pack and tries to run towards them. The dream's ending varies every time, depending on what wakes him up, but the thing that remains the same is that he never makes it to the wolf pack. After Balto ended here, he also looked as if he ended discussing the dream in general, so we kept quiet about it…but not Boris….

"Now, you guys wanna come with me?" Balto asked as he leapt off the boat. "I have to go check on Jenna."

The team and the five of us nodded and followed, though we were a bit confused. Check on Jenna about what?

"Of course I come," Boris replied to Balto's question. "I'M NOT FINISHED NAGGING YOU YET!"

Well, most the team and some of the five of us certainly groaned at that. Eventually, we started to near a totem pole.

"So, if dreams mean nothing then vhy does it always have raven and pack of volves huh?" Boris continued. "Vhy not pickled herring?"

Well that certainly disgusted the rest of us.

"Because herring would be in one of your dreams, not mine." Balto pointed out.

"Precisely! Raven and volves happen only to you." Boris suddenly gasped. "Balto! Look! There on totem pole is raven and volf!"

"Calm down Boris." Balto replied. "There's also a fox, a wolverine…"

"Oy, such scary creatures." Boris remarked. "They should only live and be vell…far away from me."

"…And a bear and a caribou." Balto finished. "They're just wood carvings Boris."

"Yes I know, I know, humans use them to tell stories, but of vhat, I don't know." Boris said as he scratched his head. "Balto, maybe seeing raven and volf on totem pole is making you dream something very important."

"Like what?" Balto asked, suddenly interested.

"Like something you forgot, or maybe something you are supposed to know."

"Look Boris, all I know is that the totem pole marks the shortcut to Jenna's, and that's good enough for me." Balto said, quickly losing interest.

"Oh boy, stubborn, *ach!*." Boris complained.

We walked through the streets, and at one point a white Scottie dog that none of us – except for maybe Balto and Boris – had ever met before ran towards us with excited barks. He then accidentally bumped into Balto and flipped backward onto his stomach.

"Oh, there you are laddies," The Scottie said, still barking excitedly. "I've been smelling all over for you."

The Scottie then started bouncing around with excited barks.

"Vould you stop vith the bouncing and make vith the talking?" Boris complained. "I'm getting dizzy!"

"The stork has landed, I repeat," The Scottie continued barking excitedly. "The stork has landed!"

"Jenna?" Balto said to himself. "Jenna!"

Balto leapt over the Scottie and ran ahead, with the Scottie not too far behind. The rest of immediately knew what that meant: Balto and Jenna had pups! Well, almost the rest of us knew….

"Vhat stork? I thought ve vere talking about raven." Boris said, confused.

I jabbed him in the stomach to wake him up.

"Oh boy, that stork." Boris said, finally getting it. "I'M COMING BALTO!"

Boris and the rest of us ran in order to catch up with Balto. The Scottie barked the whole way, only stopping after he bounced in a circle in front of a shed that was connected to Rosie's house. The Scottie then froze in a guard like pose, looking proud of himself, and Balto smiled at him in an amused way. Balto then opened the door and gave a slight gasp.

"Hello Balto." Jenna smiled, resting in a box with her pups.

Balto gulped, looking both nervous and emotional.

"Well come in, they don't bite," Jenna smiled, amused. "At least not yet."

Balto entered and approached Jenna and his pups. The rest of us however waited outside near the doorway.

"Oh Jenna, they're…they're so beautiful, just like you." Balto said emotionally, nuzzling Jenna.

That's when they noticed that only one of the pups had Balto's markings.

"And you." Jenna smiled back.

"Look at me," Boris said, emotional. "I'm an uncle."

The Scottie then appeared at the doorway with more of his excited barks, and Boris, annoyed, kicked him aside! Shocked, I raced behind everyone else and grabbed the Scottie with my muzzle before he could hit the ground. I then gently set him down.

"Thanks lassie!" The Scottie smiled, barking excitedly as he rushed off.

The team and the five of us then glared at Boris, who grinned sheepishly.

Time passed as we played with the pups after they became old enough to leave the shed….


	2. Another Part Wolf

Weeks later, Balto was having one of his nightmares again.

"Balto?" Jenna called.

The team and the five of us overheard Balto murmuring her name, but he just continued sleeping. Suddenly he woke up with a gasp.

"Oh, I haven't had that dream for a while." Balto murmured, still not quite awake yet.

We later found out that the raven attacked him just before he woke up.

"Balto?" Jenna called again, a little louder.

"Jenna?" Balto said. "Oh no…."

He then left his den and approached the side of the boat nearest to the water. We soon followed.

"Good morning sleepyhead." Jenna smiled. "Did you forget about watching the pups today while my girl and I go on a picnic?"

"What, me forget?" Balto scoffed, amused, before yawning. "Never."

"Balto you look so tired, what's wrong?" Jenna asked as Balto got closer.

"Oh nothing." Balto replied.

His and Jenna's pups soon crowded up to him excitedly.

"Hey pups, good to see you too…hey watch it now c'mon that tickles." He chuckled as his pups crawled all over him.

We then went onto the beach, causing the pups to leave Balto so that they could greet us. They were especially happy to see Selena and I considering we were like aunts to them…that ended up being an interesting point of view as the rest of the team found out later.

"Say, why don't they spend the night with me and then tomorrow we can all go on a picnic?" Balto suggested, sounding a little excited about the idea.

"Balto don't you remember?" Jenna smiled. "Tomorrow is the day for our pups to find their new homes."

"'Tomorrow'?" Balto repeated. "But Jenna, they're only eight weeks old. What's the hurry?"

"I know how you feel." Jenna said.

Selena, the pups, and the rest of the dogs and I were then playing along the shore – the rest of the team obviously didn't find it comfortable to play in salt water without swimsuits. Boris soon arrived.

"Pupnicks, come to Uncle Boris!" Boris greeted them.

"Uncle Boris!" The pups said randomly, causing Boris to give small scream as they tackled them.

"But it's their time now." Jenna continued. "Well I was their age when I was adopted by my girl."

"I don't think I can let them go Jenna, not yet." Balto shook his head.

"That's tickling me…. Ow! Ow! Ow! My vings!" Boris complained as the pups dragged him through the water by his wings.

"Oh Balto, each of our children have their own lives to live." Jenna explained. "It's our job to love them and then…."

"Let go!" Boris ordered the pups, still being dragged by the wings.

"If we wait until they're older it'll be harder for them to find homes." Jenna pointed out. "You know how humans have a soft spot for puppies."

"Yeah, and so do I." Balto retorted sadly.

"Come on Balto, all their humans will be from around here. Oh, I've got to go meet my girl, now enjoy them Balto." Jenna said as she started to leave. "And watch out, they're teething."

"No kidding!" Boris called back sarcastically.

"Come on now, Uncle Boris isn't a chew toy." Balto smiled, amused.

Most of the pups left, but the wolf-like one, Aleu, was still tugging on Boris's leg.

"Hey, take it easy there tiger." Balto chuckled.

Balto pulled Aleu off, causing Boris's foot to hit him in the face. Balto then set Aleu down, who playfully leapt at Balto's nose until he nuzzled her. Her fur bristled as she growled, and then she left to play with her siblings at one of the posts along the shore.

"Strange," Boris remarked as he left the ocean. "Her brothers and sisters look like dogs, yet Aleu looks just like…."

"A dog." Balto interrupted sternly. "Aleu looks like a dog too."

Well, the team and the five of us certainly didn't approve of this.

"Ha!" Boris laughed. "Funny, but from vhere I stand I see daughter who looks even more volf then father."

"Look Boris," Balto sighed. "I just don't want her to be different."

"But she is different." Boris pointed out before joking: "And viva la de-France!"

"Come on, being different is painful, nobody knows that better than me…"

Balto was suddenly interrupted by the sound of someone clearing his throat. As Balto turned around he discovered that the 'someone' was Danny, who gave him a knowing look.

"…In this world specifically, sorry Danny." Balto added before turning back to Boris. "You know how some of the dogs around here still tease me because I'm half wolf."

"Oy." Boris sighed, agreeing.

The rest of us however were shocked, we thought that Balto's heroic actions last winter stopped that!

"Aleu may look like a wolf but she is going to be all dog." Balto finished.

Aleu stood on top of one of the posts howling.

"I vouldn't count on it!" Boris remarked as Balto looked at Aleu with shock.

The next day, Aleu was still howling, much to the displeasure of one of her siblings who had his paws over his ears. While the pups were in a box in front of a store waiting to be adopted Balto and Jenna were slightly behind the box. The team and the five of us were at the side of the store, obviously wanting to see if there would be a human who would adopt Aleu despite her appearance.

"Daddy, daddy, look at the puppies!" A little girl said excitedly.

"Aleu honey, please don't howl like that." Jenna said gently.

"*Whew.*" The pup with his paws over his ears said, relieved.

"Oh, sorry mama, it just happens when I'm excited." Aleu explained.

"I'm excited too, I can't wait to get a human!" Another pup exclaimed. "And chew on their socks!"

Aleu pounced that pup, and she and her siblings soon got into a playful fight.

"Papa, are you going to get a human too?" One of the pups asked.

Some of us sensed an awkward moment there, but Balto handled it really well.

"Nah, see humans like cute little puppies like you, not old grizzly grownups like me." Balto smiled.

"These are Rosie's puppies daddy," A boy said as he pulled his father toward the pups. "Jenna had 'em. I like…this one."

"I know that human, he'll be a good boy for Dingo." Jenna whispered to Balto.

"Bye Dingo!" The other pups said randomly.

"And my puppy can play with Jenna when Rosie and I play together." Dingo's new owner said to his dad.

Hmm…looks like that boy is a very close friend of Rosie's…OOPS! Sorry, got away from the plot there.

"Mommy, mommy, look puppies!" A new little girl said excitedly.

"Okay." Her mom chuckled.

Time passed as one-by-one Aleu's siblings were adopted. Eventually, there were only Aleu and one last sibling left. A blind boy suddenly approached the box, and we hoped that he would adopt Aleu, but no, he picked the last sibling instead. Aleu and her sibling waved good-bye to each other, with poor Aleu not even knowing that she was the last one for a reason. It soon got very late, with Aleu fast asleep in the box. My team and I wished that one of us could adopt Aleu, but Boss forbid us from that for some reason.

"It's been a long day Jenna," Balto finally said after a long period of silence. "Lets go home."

"But we can't!" Jenna protested. "Well not until a human adopts Aleu!"

"Face it Jenna," Balto admitted sadly. "Aleu looks more like a wolf than me, no human is ever gonna want her."

"That's not true!" Jenna argued. "We'll just have to keep trying."

And they did, in the days, weeks…and months to come.

_The next year…._

Muk and Luk were finally shown on screen for the first time. Sure they visited the pups and everything last year, but the team and I hadn't been there that often so we often missed each other. This World's timeline matched up with the Main World's timeline, so Selena and I couldn't visit that often. The months always matched up, even though the years were different. However when it got near to autumn 2005 Boss told us to time travel ahead to autumn 2006, since he wanted us to finish this Adventure before the first Reunion started. It made sense, so we agreed.

What Muk and Luk were doing at the moment was sneaking from tree to tree without noticing each other. Eventually Muk and Luk hid at opposite trees, chuckled to themselves, and then started walking backwards towards each other. When they touched backs, they turned around…screamed and fainted.

"Right, who knew a game of hide 'n' seek could be so terrifying?" Muk remarked after he recovered.

Camera would've rolled his eye but he didn't want to make the Superwolf Watchers dizzy.

Muk and Luk suddenly shivered with fear as they heard sudden growling…soon a canine shadow moved around them…the shadow moved along the trees…the owner of the shadow growled as he prepared to attack…he pounced on Muk and Luk and…! It was only the adult Aleu, who howled as she stood on top of Muk and Luk.

"Okay, okay already! Knock off the roughhousing!" Boris said as he appeared.

"*Oh.*" Aleu got off Muk and Luk disappointedly.

"Aleu, how can I baby-sit if you von't sit?" Boris protested. "You don't sit novhere for more than five seconds."

"That's 'anywhere' Uncle Boris." Aleu corrected.

Muk and Luk giggled.

"Vhat's anyvhere?" Boris asked, obviously not getting what she meant. "Don't try to confuse me young lady, I'm your babysitter."

"Uncle Boris since I'm not a baby anymore I don't need a babysitter and you can tell that to my father." Aleu retorted.

"C'mon Aleu you always be my baby, no matter how old you are." Balto smiled as he appeared.

"Oh, you're hopeless." Aleu scoffed as she walked past him. "Lets go." She said to Muk and Luk. "What's going to happen when a human picks me up huh papa?" Aleu added to Balto. "Who are you going to baby then? Come on guys."

Aleu and Muk and Luk left.

"She's a good pup." Balto smiled.

"Good yes," Boris agreed. "Pup no. At more than year old Aleu should have home of her own."

"When the right time comes she'll find a home." Balto shrugged.

"Yes but when right time comes, will you let her?" Boris said.

Balto just walked away without a word.

"Oy, I hope so." Boris sighed as he slumped onto his wings.

Balto stopped walking away when he noticed a white and brown blur suddenly rolling towards him. The blur then passed him and started tumbling about with laughs and giggles. It was Selena and Aleu, who both had gotten into a play-fight when Selena pounced Aleu. Balto smiled at that as the rest of my team arrived until he noticed that I was missing.

"Vhere's Miranda?" Boris asked.

"We don't know, she just disappeared." Brad said.

"Yeah but she didn't leave any of us in charge so she shouldn't be gone long." Ron W added.

Sure enough, when Aleu and Selena collapsed into a laughing heap under a tree Pikachu noticed a familiar looking dark shape up in the tree's branches. The rest of the team smiled a knowingly as the dark shape leapt off the branch and started falling towards Selena and Aleu. Selena and Aleu eventually noticed the shape's shadow forming over them, but it was too late.

"Dog pile!" The dark shape cheered as she pounced Aleu and Selena; obviously it was only me.

Everyone else laughed as the three of us tumbled about with laughs and "Got ya!"s or "Take that!"s. Aleu then suddenly left the play-fight, said something to the team, and walked away. Selena and I didn't noticed because we were having too much fun. We then finally collapsed, tired, in a heap laughing, and that was when we noticed that Aleu was gone. Selena and I went over to the team and asked them where she went and they explained that she left to find Muk and Luk. We followed until we saw Aleu watching Muk and Luk playing seesaw on a log and cheering.

"Ride 'em cowboy!" Muk cheered.

"Yippee!" Aleu laughed before leaping under Muk as he sailed into the air.

Muk came back down confused as he checked under him.

The team and the five of us were about to get closer until we heard cawing. Confused, we looked to our left and saw a raven circling around in the air.

"What's the raven saying?" Daphne asked.

"She's saying 'Warning: hunter'." Eliza explained.

"Hunter…? Jinkies! Aleu!" Velma realized.

The team and the five us ran downhill through to the forest next to the path that Aleu took to the bottom earlier and saw that she noticed the hunter. Unfortunately, instead of running away she just looked at him curious and confused.

"No it's a human he wouldn't hurt me," Aleu said to herself. "Maybe he'll wanna adopt me."

"I so wish Balto had told her about being part wolf." Darwin groaned.

Aleu started running towards the hunter as he prepared his gun!

"ALEU STOP!" The team and the five of us cried.

Unfortunately, Aleu didn't listen, but there was someone who did hear us…. BALTO! He growled as he attacked the hunter, causing the bullet that was intended for Aleu to soar up the hill instead.

"Papa what's going on? Stop!" Aleu said, confused, as she watched Balto fight the hunter.

Suddenly the hunter knocked Balto aside with his gun! But he certainly didn't expect Balto to have backup….

"Goose to the rescue!" Boris said as he swooped down.

He then pulled the hunter's hood over his head, temporarily blinding him. Unfortunately, the hunter managed to knock Boris out of the way with a wild swipe of his gun! The hunter then removed his hood….

"Going for the attack!" Selena growled as she charged at the hunter.

She then grabbed him by the leg, hoping to knock him off-balance, but he recovered and swung his gun at her instead. She grabbed the gun and they started playing tug of war with it. That's when the rest of the team noticed how angry I looked and grew nervous…because it was the same way I looked after Vinnie had 'killed' Penny back at the end of the Aladdin Adventure. To everyone's shock, I ran towards at the hunter, leapt onto his back…and bit him hard at the neck! The hunter cried in pain as blood squirted from his neck! Snowy then looked as if he heard something and looked up the hill.

"Hey!" Snowy barked. "Look out!"

Selena and I looked, along with the rest of the team, and saw Muk and Luk on top of the log they were playing on…only this time the log was rolling down the hill toward us! Selena and I ran away with startled barks as Muk, Luk, and the log crashed into the hunter. The hunter lay dazed on the ground along with Muk and Luk, his blood staining the grass.

"Is everyone all right?" Balto asked.

Muk sat up dazed.

"Right as rain." He said before falling again.

"C'mon we gotta get outta here." Balto ordered as he headed towards the rest of the team. "Aleu, now!"

"What's the matter, you taking a nap?" Boris said sarcastically as he pushed Muk up. "C'mon, hurry up!"

We hid among the bushes as we saw the hunter getting up, confused, and running away.

"I don't understand papa, why did you guys attack him?" Aleu asked, confused. "What if he wanted to adopt me?"

Hoo-boy, awkward moment.

"Uh, guys, could you help me out?" Balto asked the polar bears.

"Oh of course…ow!" Muk was interrupted as Luk pushed him away. "Sorry mate, but a wise polar bear always minds his own business."

"It is my opinion that…*ach!*" Luk had just pulled Boris away by the neck.

"Well?" Aleu insisted.

"Okay, see that hunter was looking for wild animals to kill for food and fur." Balto explained.

"So?" Aleu said. "I'm not a wild animal."

"Well, he thought you were." Balto admitted.

Aleu gasped.

"What? Why?" She said, confused.

"He thought you were a wolf."

Another awkward moment.

"Uh Balto? Maybe we should continue this back at the boat?" Fu-Fu suggested awkwardly.

The rest of us nodded. Along the way, my team noticed that I was gagging on the blood in my mouth, but fortunately a river showed up. I quickly dunked my head in and started rinsing and gargling the blood out of my mouth.

"That's the one thing we've never understood about you." Numbuh One said, shaking his head. "You hate the taste of blood yet you bite your enemies hard enough to draw it anyway."

"I can't help it, its instinct." I said, done cleaning my mouth.

I went over to Rip and he gave me a soda to help get rid of the taste.

"What instinct? The three of us don't do it after all." Harry pointed out.

"You never told them?" Selena said, confused; she wasn't the only one.

"Guess I should now." I shrugged before correcting Harry. "Not Superwolf instinct just plain wolf."

"What?" James said, confused.

"I'm half-wolf." I finally admitted.

Selena, Rip, Numbuh 274, and Rudy and his friends were the only ones who didn't look as if their jaws were going to fall off.

"Wait a minute, you guys knew?" Lily said.

"Oh I've known for years, same with Jack." Rip explained.

"The four of us found out when she told Selena back when they first met during P.E." Penny explained.

"Why didn't you tell the rest of us?" Ron W asked.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't believe me." I said.

Hermione opened her mouth as if to retort, then closed her mouth and smirked.

"You know, if you told us years ago we probably wouldn't have." She said. "But we do now."

"So how can you be half-wolf?" Sam S asked (S stands for 'spy' by the way).

"You know my pet husky Rose? She's actually a wolf and the two of us are connected." I explained. "This means that she's half-human, except she doesn't like to turn into one."

"Why not?" Mandy asked.

"The world where she came from contains an evil race of poachers who think that…well think of animals the way Hitler thought of the Jews."

Everyone, including those from before the 1940s since they already found out, gasped.

"They're like that?" Clover gasped.

"You kiddin'?" I shook my head. "Even the American leader's nickname is Hitler, they take their nicknames from evil people."

"Geez…so which World do they live in?" Billy asked.

"This one."

Everyone's eyes bulged.

"What?" Jackie gasped before noting: "Wait a minute, it's 1926, Hitler didn't become infamous until the 1930s."

"The German Hitler in this world is part of the poacher organization, except he goes by a different name. Sometimes poachers switch names, especially if they're foreign names. I found all this out from the Human Stone God." I shrugged before sighing. "Also…don't tell Balto or his friends but Rose's husband Nava is Balto's older brother."

"WHAT?" Everyone except for Selena, my brothers, Rudy and his friends, and Rip gasped.

"It's true, Rose told me after she found out that Balto's alive."

"What do you mean?" Spongebob asked.

I then explained how Nava and Balto were the only members of their pack who took after their dad, a husky. One day a group of the poachers attacked Balto's old pack. Rose got some sort of instinctive message that she and Nava and their pups should leave. Nava was at first hesitant about that because he didn't want to leave his parents and siblings, but he eventually gave in. At that moment a few of the poachers had his parents and their new litter cornered, which shocked Nava because Balto was one of the pups in danger. He quickly rushed forward and snatched Balto, saving him, but he was still sad because there was nothing he could do for his parents. Even with him helping they were outnumbered.

Nava and Rose quickly ran away with their two pups Mooney and Alaska and with Balto. After a day they thought that they had managed to ditch the poachers, but a gunshot proved otherwise. Shocked, Nava quickly turned around while he was still running and accidentally bumped his head into a large rock. This unfortunately caused Balto to fly out of his mouth and slide down the hill next to them! Nava quickly rushed after Balto, who hit his head on another rock and lost consciousness! Balto fell into the river, and Nava followed, but unfortunately the current made it hard for Nava to see Balto and he soon lost sight of him. Boris just happened to fly by at the time, and even though he spotted Balto he somehow didn't see Nava, so he decided to rescue Balto and take him home. Nava made it to shore thinking that Balto was gone forever.

Everyone was stunned speechless at this story at first, and then Jenny managed to find her voice so that she could ask an important question:

"So, how come we're not allowed to tell Balto?"

"The next day Nava decided to sacrifice himself by leading the poachers away from Rose and their pups, and he got killed in the process." I said sadly. "Rose could barely stand telling me the story, and she doesn't want Balto to see her because it might bring back memories of that day. Balto got a minor case of amnesia when he hit the rock, he doesn't remember Nava or Rose."

The rest of the team looked really sad and sympathetic.

"Wait…if Nava is Rose's husband and…." Tintin started to realize.

"Yes, Nava was also my husband, except I never knew him. I rescued Rose from a poacher trap a week after Nava was killed." I nodded sadly. "Rose's pups are also my pups."

The rest of the team tried not to really process that last bit of information.

"So that's really why you don't want to get married." Hermione realized sympathetically. "You're loyal to Nava."

"Both Rose and I." I corrected. "Yes that's one of the reasons, the ones I already told you are true as well."

Fortunately Balto and Aleu were too far away to hear the rest of us talking. We walked the rest of the way to the boat in silence, which was broken as Aleu finally spoke when we got onto the boat and into Balto's den.

"I knew there was something wrong with me." Aleu said angrily, close to tears.

"There is nothing **wrong** with you," Balto argued. "You have a proud heritage."

"Oh sure." Aleu said sarcastically.

"You're mother is a purebred husky." Balto pointed out.

"Then what are you?" Aleu retorted.

"I'm the one who's part wolf." Balto admitted.

"How could this happen?"

"Look Aleu, my dad was a husky who had pups with a wolf."

"Great, my grandmother was a wild animal." Aleu said sarcastically. "Did the wolf teach you how to know when a human wants to kill you?"

"Hey! Aleu I know you're upset but try to show more respect!" I said, insulted about the 'the wolf' crack.

"*Hmph!*" Aleu turned her head away.

"I was accidentally separated from her when I was young…" Balto explained, ignoring the argument.

The team and other Superwolves remembered what I said about Balto not remembering his past and shook their heads sadly.

"…So I never spent much time with…the wolf." Balto continued.

I cleared my throat, still insulted.

"Uh…mom." Balto corrected himself. "But I remember that she was white as snow and she had this warm voice that made me feel safe. Well then Boris took me in and after being raised by a goose it's a wonder I don't honk instead of bark."

Boris, swabbing the decks outside, overheard and smiled an amused smile.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Aleu asked.

"Because…I wanted to protect you." Balto explained.

"'Protect me?' From what?" Aleu said, getting angrier. "From the fact that no human will ever want me because I'm part wild animal?"

"Aleu…." Balto tried to interrupt.

"And what about my brothers and sisters?" Aleu continued. "They've got wolf in them too, why did humans want them?"

"Because they don't look it." Balto sighed. "And you do."

"It's not fair." Aleu sobbed. "I hate you!"

Aleu left the boat and started running away in the opposite direction of Nome.

"Aleu!" Balto called, leaving the den. "Aleu come back!"

"Leave me alone!" Aleu retorted.

Not even Balto went after her because we all assumed she'd be back by morning. We didn't know then how far from the truth we were…or the kind of adventure we were about to go through. No, we didn't end up dealing with Voldemort or a clone, the last one was too weak to attack right away, but we were going to deal with someone who was almost as bad…and encounter someone Balto especially would never expect to meet.


	3. Going to Find a Runaway

When the team and the five of us woke up the next morning we noticed that Balto was having the nightmare again…and that Muk and Luk were searching for something. Balto then woke up.

"What are you two doing?" Balto asked.

"*Shh.*" Muk said. "We're here to play with Aleu."

Muk then tipped Luk over – causing Balto and the rest of us to flinch – and searched through his fur…eh what can I say? Those two are a few snowflakes short of a snowball.

"But Aleu's not here to play." Muk realized as Luk shook his head in agreement.

"Oh she's around here somewhere…wait a minute, you mean you can't find her?" Balto said, concerned.

"No." Muk said awkwardly.

"No." Luk repeated.

Luk had learned a few common words in the universal language since the team and the five of us had been gone, but he still needed Muk as a translator.

"I just wanted to give her some time," Balto said mostly to himself. "I was sure she'd come home. She's gotta be at her mother's."

Balto left without another word.

"We." Luk said.

"I know, I wish we had a mum too." Muk agreed sadly.

As we went toward Jenna's house, Balto took a few moments to look around the totem pole before continuing on. He then climbed the roof of the shed and saw Jenna sleeping.

"Jenna." Balto said.

"Balto?" Jenna said, waking up. "What are you doing here so early? Is Aleu all right?"

"I don't know, I was hoping she was with you." Balto said. "She's, uh, kinda mad at me."

"Stay there." Jenna said before leaving; a few seconds later she came outside. "Good morning." She said to the team and I before turning back to Balto. "Now, tell me what happened."

"A hunter took aim at her." Balto explained, causing Jenna to gasp. "No, no, don't worry, we got away, but I-I finally had to tell her how humans see her."

"You mean you told her about being part…?" Jenna realized.

"Yes, we should've done it sooner I know that now." Balto apologized. "She's so angry with me. She must've run away."

"Run away?" Jenna said worriedly.

"I'm sorry Jenna I never though it would turn out this way." Balto said. "I thought I could keep her safe."

"But she's not safe now she's running wild." Jenna pointed out, growing more worried. "We've got to find her."

"No, not you Jenna. This is my fault and it's something that Aleu and I have to work out together. Don't worry, I'll find her."

"We'll go on ahead, I'm leaving Jasmine and Regular Camera with you." I said.

My team and I left before Balto could say anything – I had a feeling he'd protest but there was no way I was going to miss out on another journey. It ended up being a good thing my team and I came along, a very good thing.

_Days later…._

Balto, Jasmine and Regular were now near a river in front of a waterfall. Balto stood on a rock for a moment, sniffing around, but not being able to smell Aleu he continued alongside the shore. A mist suddenly started to roll in, startling the Superwolf Watchers and Regular because _the mist formed the head of a wolf with glowing eyes!_ Regular immediately beeped and whirred with shock as Balto and Jasmine felt nervous, but when Balto and Jasmine turned around the wolf head had already vanished! The mist however, didn't.

Unexpectedly, a raven swooped down out of thin air – or at least it seemed that way thanks to the mist – and with some caws landed on a branch behind Balto. However, unlike his dreams, Balto did not run away.

"You." He said sternly, frowning. "What is it you want?"

The raven cawed and flew towards the ground. It then slightly hopped along the ground a few times before taking off again and landing on another branch.

"Are we supposed to follow you?" Balto asked.

The raven cawed again as it took off.

"All right, but only if you help us find my daughter." Balto agreed.

After a while, Balto, Jasmine and Regular got caught up in more really thick mist.

"Geez, this mist is thick as cotton." Jasmine remarked.

Regular beeped in confusion.

"I know the real expression uses 'pea soup' but pea soup isn't white." Jasmine retorted good-naturedly.

"Guys *shh*, I need to concentrate." Balto interrupted before turning to the raven. "Wait, I can't follow you in this, where are you?"

"Where are you?" A female voice asked towards Balto's right.

"Here," Balto said, walking onto a log. "Keep talking and I'll find you."

After a few seconds Balto was able to see the owner of the voice…it was a vixen tied to a branch on the log with a rope.

"You look disappointed." The vixen smiled, trying to free herself with her tail and paw.

"Sorry," Balto sighed. "I-I just thought you might be a raven."

"And **I** thought that you might be a hunter but unlike you I'm not disappointed." The vixen smiled, still struggling with the rope. "Say I'll help you find your daughter if you help me out of this trap."

"How did you know I'm looking for my daughter?" Balto frowned, suspicious.

"The raven told me." The vixen replied calmly.

"What do you know about the raven?" Balto asked, still suspicious.

"Less than you do I'm sure." The vixen retorted coolly. "Now do we have a deal, or don't we?"

"Yes," Balto agreed reluctantly. "But no tricks."

Balto grabbed the collar part of the rope and flung it off the vixen's neck.

"There, now how can you help me find my daughter?" Balto asked.

"Easy," The vixen replied, starting to walk under Balto. "By giving you a little push."

The vixen suddenly pushed Balto off the log! Balto fell screaming into the water and went down the waterfall into the river. The current was strong, but Balto managed to fight it long enough in order to grab a rock.

"Why did you do that?" Balto asked, a little angry. "Help me!"

"Oh but I did." The vixen smiled. "And now you must help yourself!"

"What?" Jasmine gasped before adding to herself: "Boy Ashley and Fido would hate to meet this one."

Ashley and Fido are my two pet foxes that I rescued from the poachers years ago during one of my regular visits to this World.

A strong burst of water knocked Balto off the rock and underwater, but he managed to reach the surface and grab another rock.

"Are you crazy?" Balto almost snapped. "The current is too strong!"

"Then let the current take you!" The vixen called after him.

"Boy you are crazy!" Jasmine frowned disapprovingly. "Hang on Balto!"

Jasmine flew to him and tried to fly him out of the water, but a shot of water knocked her away and onto land. Afterwards, a stronger burst of water knocked Balto underwater, but this time he didn't make it to the surface.

Jasmine quickly got up and shook herself dry before taking to the air. There was no sign of Balto, so Jasmine decided to give the vixen a piece of her mind instead. However, there was no sign of the vixen either, just a little mist near the rope. Jasmine was about to fly after Balto, when she noticed something weird: there was a brown stain where the vixen used to be that wasn't there before! Confused, Jasmine went closer and realized with a shiver that the stain was old, dried blood! She also noticed that the rope looked older, and in fact when she gently touched it with her wing it crumbled to pieces! The hugest shock came when she looked in the water, because caught between rocks there were a few fox bones, as evidenced by the skull! Freaked out, Jasmine flew away with a startled shriek.

_Very many minutes later…._

Jasmine was still flying out of fright, when she instinctively looked back as if she was being followed, which she wasn't. This caused her to crash into a tree and fall to the ground. Regular beeped concernedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine, just a little shocked." Jasmine said, getting up dazed. "That was creepy back there…" Jasmine suddenly looked startled. "My parents…." She said to herself before being interrupted by a huge thump.

Confused, both Jasmine and Regular went higher – Jasmine also flew onto a branch – and saw what was causing the thumps. Amused, Jasmine leaned against the trunk casually.

"Shoulda guessed, there aren't any elephants in America." Jasmine joked.

See, the cause of the thumps was Muk and Luk imitating a frog.

This continued for a bit until the frog reached a log. A fly flew nearby, which the frog caught so quickly that the fly's wings were knocked off. The frog then turned around with a belch. Muk and Luk watched, smiling, as the frog croaked a few times. Muk and Luk tried to imitate the frog by puffing their cheeks up, but nothing happened. Boris then appeared.

"Vhat are you meshuganah bears doing?" He asked, sounding a little annoyed, as he waddled over to them.

Boris pressed onto Muk's cheeks, causing them to deflate. He then did the same thing with Luk, which turned out to be a mistake, the rush of air from Luk was so powerful that Boris ended up spinning around and falling down, dazed.

"Uh, see Uncle Boris, Luk and me, we were just trying to communicate with toad." Muk explained.

"'Communicate vith toad'." Boris repeated.

"Ribbit." Luk said to the toad.

"See there, Luk had asked it if it's seen Aleu." Muk added.

"You bears are a bagel short of a bushel," Boris said. "I don't know vhy I put up vith you."

"Sorry Uncle Boris." Muk said, fingering a paw awkwardly. "Do you still need us?"

"Yes…like a hole in the head." Boris replied before shutting their muzzles closed. "Now close your mouths, and keep nose out for them."

Muk and Luk started sniffing around, until Luk noticed something and started whimpering excitedly. Muk whimpered with his mouth closed in response, reminding Luk that Boris wanted their mouths shut. Luk obliged, and Muk got on his shoulders as they continued whimpering with their mouths closed. Luk then started hopping from one leg to the other and pointing across the river as he and Muk tried to get Boris's attention. They did.

"Now vhat?" Boris said sarcastically, going over to them. "You two have ants in pants?"

Luk replied by grabbing Boris, startling him in the process, and sticking him in the direction they were pointing so he could see what they saw.

"Balto!" Boris said, finally getting it.

Jasmine looked, saw Balto unconscious across the river, and flew over to him to see if he was all right.

"Balto, can you hear me?" Boris called out.

"Boris?" Balto murmured, just waking up.

"Don't worry boy-chick, Boris is coming!" Boris said as he and the polar bears excitedly crossed the river.

Just then, another strange fog rolled in, cutting Balto off from Boris and the polar bear's sight. A little scared, the polar bears drew closer to Boris, almost squishing him in the process.

"Wh-what's happening Uncle Boris?" Muk asked nervously.

"I don't know," Boris replied, pushing the polar bears away so that he could breathe. "I can't see nothing. Balto! Balto!"

Instead of replying, Balto became interested in a scent.

"It's Aleu." He said to himself.

"Balto, answer me!" Boris called out.

"Boris, I've got Aleu's trail." Balto called back. "Go back and tell Jenna not to worry, I'm going to find Aleu and bring her home."

Balto then left without another word, causing Boris to sigh.

"Come," He said to the polar bears. "We do as Balto says and go tell Jenna."

"But Uncle Boris, Luk and me wanted to go on a journey." Muk slightly complained.

"I'm sorry boys, but this journey is for Balto and Aleu alone." Boris replied as they left.

"So that vixen was helping after all." Jasmine said to herself before leaving to catch up with Balto.

Just then, she had the strangest feeling that someone was watching her, but when she looked around she couldn't see anything except for Boris and the polar bears just before they were out of sight. But then she noticed a strange fog on top of a nearby cliff, a fog that disappeared in the wind…except there wasn't any wind. Creeped out at first, Jasmine eventually decided to forget it and go back to Balto.

_A few days later…._

Balto and Jasmine had reached the mountains, but ended up cut off by three unpleasant wolverines…not that wolverines are pleasant to begin with. Jasmine landed on a cliff above Balto, ready to help if need be.

"I have no reason to fight the wolverine clan." Balto said calmly. "What do you want?"

"You invaded our territory." One of the wolverines, the leader I'm going to assume, growled. "What do you want?"

"Only to pass through unharmed." Balto said. "I'm looking for my daughter."

The wolverines hadn't noticed Jasmine and Balto didn't want to put her in any unnecessary danger.

"He's looking for his daughter." The leader sniggered.

"Yes, and he's following a raven." The second wolverine said mockingly.

"A raven? Why not a fox? Or did she outwit you?" The third wolverine, a female, said sarcastically.

"How did she know about that?" Jasmine muttered to herself.

"Tell me, are you afraid?" The leader asked Balto.

"No." Balto said uncertainly.

"Come now, are you sure, huh?" The leader said, not believing him.

"Okay, okay, I'm afraid." Balto admitted.

"Of course you are!" The female hissed. "And you must listen to your fears, let them lead you back to the safety of your cozy little home!"

Meanwhile, the three wolverines had cornered Balto against the wall of the ledge they were on.

"Look, how he's giving into the fear." The second wolverine noted almost evilly.

"Yes," The female agreed. "Soon he'll run home like the whimpering dog that he is."

"No, I'm afraid but not of you." Balto declared. "I'm afraid for my daughter and I have to find her so get out of my way!"

"Stop following the raven." The second wolverine ordered as he and the other two looked disappointed.

"Go home! Go home! Go home!" All three wolverines ordered as another strange fog swirled around them…and they disappeared with it!

"Huh?" Balto said before sniffing the ledge. "It's like they were never here."

Jasmine's feathers stood on end as she sensed someone watching them again…and noticed more strange fog on a cliff nearby. And just like before, the fog disappeared without any wind.


	4. Who You Really Are

As all this was going on with Balto and Jasmine, the team and the five of us had managed to catch up with Aleu. We knew we couldn't persuade her to return home so we just followed her wherever she went, including among the mountains. Aleu didn't mind though, actually she was grateful for the company. One day, we reached a cross between a cliff and a ledge and Aleu squinted in the sun.

"What am I doing?" Aleu said to herself. "I'm running away but I have no idea where I'm going. I've got to get out of the sun."

"Yeah the sun is lot more pleasant when there's sea spray added to it." Haddock muttered, shielding his eyes with a wince.

The rest of us smirked.

Suddenly, a raven flew above us with a caw.

"Are you following us?" Aleu asked.

The raven flew to a branch of a dead tree with some more caws. Looking past the dead tree, we saw what the raven wanted us to notice.

"A cave." Aleu said, relieved. "At least it'll be dark and cool inside."

We all went inside, except for Rip who couldn't fit his handlebars through comfortably. Aleu and a few of us, including Selena and I, lay down for a nap while the others quietly occupied themselves with books or games.

A few hours later, faint singing woke Selena and me up. The others who weren't sleeping were about to ask us what was wrong, confused, but I quickly shushed them. Those who had sharp hearing immediately heard the singing and listened. Aleu then woke up, also hearing the singing, and we all followed the singing down a misty path in the cave. As we continued on, the ones who didn't have sharp hearing slowly began to hear the singing as well. Here are the lyrics:

Praise for the high tide  
Praise for the seaside  
Praise for the sun and high noon  
Praise for the lightning  
Praise for the singing  
Praise for father sun and sister moon

Suddenly, as we moved through the tunnel, we all gave a cry of shock as the ground beneath us gave way, causing us to fall! Fortunately, we landed safely in a very shallow pool created by drips of water from the stalactites. We got up as best as we could, since the ceiling was low, and continued on.

Praise for the red dawn  
Grass that we walk upon  
Praise for the river's whispered tune

We then came out of this new tunnel into a deeper cave, where we discovered the singer: a field mouse standing in front of some crystals on a stone.

Praise for the wind brother  
Praise for the earth mother  
Praise for father sun and sister moon  
Praise for father sun and sister moon

The mouse carried the last note, causing Selena, Aleu and I to get into the beat.

Hey-ya, hey-ya, hey-ya

Not being able to hold it in, Selena, Aleu and I howled to the tune.

Hey-ya, hey-ya, hey-ya

We gave one last howl, and the field mouse noticed us.

"Your singing is quite beautiful." He said to the three of us.

"Oh, thank you." We replied.

"Sometimes, I just can't help myself." Aleu added. "I'm sorry did we interrupt you?"

"Oh no, I love to hear wolves sing," The field mouse replied, running down to the floor. "It's one of your specialties. You also have such a keen sense of smell. Ah, such wonderful creatures you are."

Selena and I smiled, now here was a mouse with a good perspective! Aleu, however, took it differently.

"I'm not a wolf." Aleu said coldly, insulted, stomping a paw onto a puddle.

"Oh, then that is why I'm not afraid of you." The field mouse chuckled, running back to the rock.

Most of us guessed that he was just teasing Aleu good-naturedly, so we didn't protest or anything.

"Why should I be afraid of one who does not know who she is?" The field mouse asked rhetorically, starting to move the crystals around.

"I know who I am," Aleu retorted. "I am Aleu, daughter of Balto and Jenna, who happens to be a purebred husky. Who are you?" She growled to the field mouse.

"I am Muru, son of Kahu and Quilac." The field mouse replied calmly. "Both of them, simple field mice. This answer tells us **what** we are, but not **who** we are."

"Okay then," Aleu sighed. "How do I find out who I am?"

Instead of replying, Muru moved another crystal around.

"What are you doing?" Aleu asked.

Suddenly, light flashed from a crystal and bounced off the others until the cave wall behind the crystals was bathed in a pink-purple light.

"Wow!" Aleu said.

We all marveled as we saw Native Alaskan cave drawings of various animals, both ones that live on land and under the ocean.

"I am shedding light where darkness lies." Muru replied before explaining: "When every creature in the world is born, a spirit stands beside them."

"Why?" Aleu asked.

"To light their way through the long dark night, and sing them songs to guide them." Muru explained.

"Why?"

"Because each of us has a destiny that sets us all apart. The path is different for you and me, but the journey begins in the heart." Muru explained as he set another crystal down, forming a rainbow over the drawings. "You must…"

Go to the east, go to the west  
The road is rocky and the way is far  
It's a dangerous trail, a difficult quest  
If you want to know, who you really are

Muru moved some more crystals during this, causing a beam of light to bounce from cave drawing to cave drawing. Unexpectedly, the lights turned out and the cave drawings not only glowed but also moved!

MURU AND VARIOUS UNKNOWN VOICES:  
There are voices all around you  
To comfort and to guide you  
Fathers and teachers  
Powerful creatures  
And the voice that sings inside you

First, a drawing of a jellyfish swam along the wall, then it disappeared and a raven flew along the same path in the opposite direction. Then we saw a father owl raising a wing, probably teaching its owlet how to fly…then we saw a bear that roared at us! Then surprisingly, a drawing of a wolf head appeared out of nowhere under us! The wolf head howled before disappearing, and various other drawings in circles appeared and disappeared around us, before a giant raven drawing appeared and disappeared under us!

VARIOUS UNKNOWN VOICES:  
Or you can turn back around, run along home  
Back to the place where your friends are  
Yes perhaps that is best  
You need the rest  
Who wants to go on a ridiculous quest?

Now we saw a poorly drawn predator bird and what I think was some kind of wild cat! We backed away as many drawings advanced on us, and then saw repeated images of a pack of wolves and a herd of deer. It seemed that the pack and herd use to live on the same land, but then the herd figured out how to cross a river and ended up on the other side.

Unless you want to know  
You truly want to know  
Unless you want to know

MURU:  
Who you really are

Now the drawings moved away, and ended up on the ceiling above us. They then came together and disappeared in a flash. Then images of wolves and a raven appeared and disappeared. This was too much.

"I'm outta here." I said, finding an opening and quickly crawling through it

Everyone, except for Aleu, quickly followed. We heard a bit of singing as we left, but not all of it

Who are you?  
Who are you?

It became faint after that. When we came back outside, we found Rip waiting for us despite the fact that it was a different opening.

"I was exploring and heard you coming." Rip explained.

We then went over to the end of the ledge and rested.

"Okay, that was weird back there." Ron W said.

"Wait a minute, don't portraits and photos move all the time for you guys back home?" Wanda remembered.

"Yeah but the ability to cause that didn't happen until the Renaissance era," Hermione explained before pointing towards the cave. "Those were ancient cave drawings!"

"Plus there aren't any wizards or witches in this World." I added.

Now I'm sure you understand why we were freaked out.


	5. A Ghost Battle

Suddenly, Aleu ran out of the cave! A few seconds later we found out why: a four armed ghostly bear was after her!

"What kind of bear is that?" Kim frowned, confused.

"That's one of Plasmius's hench-animals!" I growled.

Danny went ghost and, with a glare, attacked. As he fought the ghost bear I quickly put the force shield up and Aleu ran into it to rest near us. We all watched the battle, which proved how good Danny had gotten at ghost fighting: he dodged all the ghost bears arms and its teeth, backwards-flipped over the ghost bear, and delivered a few punches powered by his ghost ray. This went on for a few minutes, with Danny using his flexibility to the max, until the ghost bear delivered a sneak punch and knocked Danny into a cliff wall that was perpendicular to us! Danny collapsed on the ground, but almost immediately tried to get up. Just as he did the ghost bear pinned him with a right paw and dug its claws in! Danny struggled to break free, but nothing happened.

"I...I can't phase out of this!" Danny grunted, still struggling.

"Of course not, I made sure of that!" An evil voice said above Danny.

We all looked, and saw Plasmius standing on a ledge perpendicular to the wall Danny was pinned too. Plasmius was grinning triumphantly with his arms crossed. Danny, Sam, Tucker, and my siblings and I already knew Plasmius (not personally in the case of my siblings and I, we only met him indirectly through the TV screen). For the other teammates this was their first time meeting Plasmius, but they knew who he was due to the logic that it was **his** ghost bear pinning Danny to the wall.

"You." Danny glared. "What do you want, can't you see we're busy here?"

"Too busy to deal with me?" Plasmius grinned knowingly. "Don't worry I won't be here long, provided you give the right answer to my offer: renounce your father and join me as my son, or else you will die."

"Okay, this guy is whacked." Snap muttered.

"For the last time fruit loop: I will **never** join you!" Danny snapped.

"I am NOT a fruit loop!" Plasmius retorted angrily.

At that moment, a giant fruit loop (that is a loop made out of various fruits, not the cereal) surrounded Plasmius, leaving him wide-eyed with shock.

"Now you are." I grinned, lowering my paw.

We all cracked up.

"Good one sis!" Selena laughed.

Plasmius used his ghost ray in full-body form to blast the fruits off him. He then sent a powerful ghost ray at us, but nothing happened.

"Ah-ah, force shields block ghost powers." Jack wagged his finger with a smirk.

Plasmius growled and turned his attention back to Danny:

"One final chance: join me or die!"

"Ah go choke on your own cape!" Danny retorted.

We all cracked up again, except for Danny since he was still glaring at Plasmius with hatred.

Plasmius almost lost his temper, but somehow managed to calm down.

"Then good-bye forever, Danny Phantom." Plasmius glared coldly.

The ghost bear raised his left paws for the lethal blow, but something latched on to them, stopping the blow! I quickly looked in the other direction to catch a portal disappearing, and I had my suspicions that it was not a random portal.

"Wulf!" Danny gasped, happily surprised.

"What th-" Plasmius stared.

Wulf dug his claws and fangs onto the ghost bears arms, distracting the ghost bear and almost causing it to release Danny. Before that happened unfortunately, the bear managed to swing Wulf off and wham him into the wall underneath Plasmius! Wulf started to get up, but the force caused giant boulders to bury him! Not a movement came from the pile...

"Wulf no!" Danny cried.

"Hey Danny, I think it's time you introduced Plasmius to the one power you have that he doesn't." I winked.

"Whoa, what're..." Alex whispered, obviously thinking about that portal power that almost killed Danny a few Adventures back.

"Not that one, I'm talking about a different one." I whispered back; I then said to the team: "Those with sensitive hearing might want to cover their ears."

Danny, knowing which power I was talking about, took a deep breath and let out his ghostly wail. The wail caused the cliff next to us to rumble and Plasmius to be knocked off his feet. Plasmius then soared behind some rocks, where two white rings partially showed themselves... Anyway, the ghost bear struggled to keep its balance, but was too knocked off its feet. In fact, it was knocked off the very cliff that we were on!

A.N. Even though The Ultimate Enemy where Danny gets this power hadn't aired before this Superwolf Adventure, the adventure itself had already happened. Only my cartoon self knew about it at the time because much earlier Danny had asked her about his 'losing power whenever he uses it' problem. She told him that he was just getting used to this new power, so the more he uses it the sooner he'll be able to use it without losing power.

Some of us had to cover our ears, but fortunately the force shield mostly protected us from the force of the wail. Even though most of the team was stunned by this power, Jimmy had noticed the partial white rings.

"Wait a minute, I just saw the same white rings that appear whenever Danny changes form!" Jimmy frowned suspiciously, pointing to where Plasmius was hidden by the rocks.

"You mean..." Ron S realized.

"Yeah that's what Danny is blackmailing Plasmius with: his secret identity." Rip explained.

Out of breath and almost out of strength, Danny fell to his knees while losing his ghost powers.

"Danny are you all right?" Mickey asked, concerned.

"Yeah don't worry," Danny gasped, still out of breath. "My ghostly wail is only a power drainer, not a life drainer."

The rest of the team who didn't already know about this sighed with relief. It turns out we had some time here, since Plasmius was still knocked out by the wail and the ghost bear hadn't reappeared. Apparently the ghost bear had also been knocked out by the wail. After I quickly gave him a revival potion, Danny returned to ghost form and immediately went over to where Wulf was buried.

"Wulf?" Danny hesitated.

There was no reply, so Danny got to work unburying Wulf. After a slight struggle, since he was still a little weak from the wail, Danny had managed to unbury Wulf's head.

"Wulf?" Danny tried again, close to tears, as he petted Wulf.

The rest of us were also concerned about Wulf, especially since he's a spirit and shouldn't have been unconscious this long if at all. Danny, almost crying, hugged Wulf. At that moment, T-Bone noticed something.

"Danny look out!" He cried.

It was too late, just as Danny looked up he was again knocked into the wall perpendicular to Plasmius! This time he fell to the ground unconscious, his powers once more deactivated.

"Danny no!" Sam M and Tucker both cried.

The ghost bear was about to deliver the fatal blow, _when a white scaly tail knocked the ghost bear onto the cliff across from the one we were standing on!_ Stunned, Aleu and the rest of the team and the five of us stared open mouthed as a medium sized dragon stood protectively in front of Danny!

"My name is Angeli..." The dragon started to introduce herself, until she noticed the ghost bear coming back. "Pardon me." She smiled before charging towards the ghost bear.

We watched, flabbergasted, as the dragon expertly fought the ghost bear.

"Wait a - there aren't any magical creatures in this world!" I cried, bewildered beyond belief.

"Don't look at me, I didn't know either!" Rip matched my tone.

"Didn't Boss say anything?" Cleo asked, still wide-eyed.

"He only said that the only magic in this world was nature magic!" Jack shrugged dramatically.

"Nature...wait, then what about those cave drawings?" Samantha realized.

"Well Muru was singing about guide spirits, which qualify as nature magic." Kaya realized. "Maybe those cave drawings were really guide spirits!"

"That would also explain the multiple voices we heard." Josefina nodded.

"Say, Angeli here can fight the ghost bear with no problem, maybe she's also a guide spirit." Molly suggested.

"She would have to be one of ours then, since no creature here would be represented by a magical creature." I pointed out. "And the only ones among us who would be represented by a magical creature are the ones who have actually dealt with magic on a regular basis. Selena and I are out because our animal representatives are wolves."

This left Lily, James, Sirius, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Penny, Rudy, Snap, Cosmo, Timmy, Wanda, Grim, Mandy, Billy, Jackie, Jade, and Uncle. Hoo boy, this is a toughie.

"Wait, if Angeli represents one of us then how come she's showing up now?" Kit asked.

"Because guide spirits can only be seen in worlds where this sort of thing is common...even if some of the natives don't know about it." I explained.

At that moment, the ghost bear gave Angeli a bad scratch on her left arm...and Rudy got a similar scratch on his left arm!

"Er...and whatever happens to the guide spirit happens to the creature they represent...and vice-versa." I stared.

Even though I already knew about this fact I was actually expecting one of the Chans to be affected. You know, because of the whole Asian/dragon thing and because Angeli was using moves similar to Jackie's. But then I took another look at Angeli and felt silly: Angeli is a western dragon, not an eastern dragon.

"So Angeli is my guide spirit." Rudy stared at her as she continued the battle despite her wound.

I quickly healed Rudy, healing Angeli too in the process, and we continued watching the fight. At that moment Danny woke up with a groan. Noticing this I gave Danny a stronger revival potion.

"Thanks." He winced as he started to get up.

He then stared at the ghost bear Vs. dragon battle that was going on. The rest of us quickly filled him in on the details. Suddenly, Angeli turned into a griffin and kicked the ghost bear with her hooves!

"What the?" Cosmo stared; even though fairy godparents are used to magical happenings they had no idea about this sort of thing.

"Oh, Miranda forgot to mention:" Jack realized. "Guide spirits can change their form until the human they represent turns thirteen. We don't know about other species though."

"Yeah, figuring out other species's teenager stage is a bit tricky." I grinned.

"Guys, another battle is starting." Danny sad, just missing getting hit by an unexpected ghost ray.

Plasmius, having recovered, fired another one but this time Danny dodged it more expertly. We turned and watched them fight and boy was it a close battle. Even though Plasmius had more experience Danny was more flexible, so Danny was able to dodge most of the attacks and sneak in a few of his own. Plasmius tried his ghost hammer, but Danny used his shield to push the hammer out of Plasmius's hands. The battle continued, with too many moves for me to describe. Sometimes Plasmius would have the advantage, sometimes Danny would seem to be winning. Plasmius almost got another score when he used his ghost ray to pummel Danny into the ground, but Danny was smart enough to go intangible at the last second. This allowed Danny to sneak attack Plasmius by zooming into the air using his ghost ray, not only breaking through the rock but also punching Plasmius in the torso. Plasmius quickly recovered and the battle continued. This time Danny got the advantage by swinging his leg so that it knocked Plasmius off his feet, and then Danny took that opportunity to grab Plasmius by the collar and hurl him onto the wall in front of us. It at first seemed that Danny had won, but as he stood next to us to relax a glowing red lasso grabbed him and flung him onto the ground. Plasmius then tugged his lasso even harder and caused Danny to soar uncontrollably through the air. Danny managed to recover but Plasmius had disappeared. Danny warily hovered, looking around for Plasmius. Suddenly, Plasmius became visible right in front of him. Danny prepared a ghost ray, but Plasmius did nothing.

"Uh, Danny...?" Clifford couldn't find the right words to say.

"Don't tell me, there are four of them." Danny sighed.

"Yup." Timmy nodded, stunned by this ability of Plasmius's.

"Thought so, not again." Danny slumped, defeated.

All four Plasmius's fired strong ghost rays at Danny that caused Danny to scream in pain. Danny then changed back to human form and, semiconscious, started to fall to the ground! Sam M and Tucker rushed over to catch Danny, but Wulf unexpectedly burst out of the rubble he was under and, with a leap, caught Danny instead! I quickly turned on the translator in my watch.

"Wulf?" Danny whispered weakly.

"Shh, rest here friend." Wulf said in Esperanto (except for the word friend).

Wulf then fought all four Plasmiuses, and for a while seemed to be winning. Despite Plasmius having the advantage of numbers he never dealt with Wulf before so Wulf was able to surprise him with a few moves. Unfortunately Plasmius won by distracting Wulf with two of him while the other two combined their ghost ropes to tie Wulf to this dead tree that was in front of the cliff wall in front of us. Fortunately, by that time Danny had recovered thanks to the revival potion (it's a good thing I keep an ample supply of that stuff). Unfortunately, Plasmius immediately became two and one of them grabbed Tucker using his lasso!

"Tucker!" Danny gasped, going ghost in order to save his friend.

"Uh-uh, save one friend and you will lose the other." That Plasmius grinned evilly as he held Tucker by the collar with one hand and prepared a ghost ray with the other.

Confused, we turned to the second Plasmius to discover that he had grabbed Sam M and placed her precariously on the cliff behind us!

"Sam!" Danny gasped.

Now he didn't know what to do, should he save Tucker or save Sam? He certainly couldn't save both of them for they were too far apart for him to act quickly enough. Poor Danny looked as if he was getting a headache trying to figure it out.

"One of us has to do something, we can't let Plasmius get away with this." Chester said quietly to the rest of us.

"No, wait." I whispered under my breath, noticing that Danny was slowly starting to glow. "Everytime Danny gets stressed out a new power arrives, that's how he got his ghostly wail."

Everyone then noticed Danny glowing even more, even Plasmius stopped his ghost ray to stare at the scene. Suddenly, Danny became a completely white glow, and that glow bolted into two! At the same time, we saw Danny both saving Tucker by punching Plasmius into the cliff wall in front of us and catching Sam M just as she fell!

"I'm seeing double!" Carl gasped.

"More like Danny doubled himself." Selena grinned.

Both Dannys brought Tucker and Sam M back to us, and looked at each other with happy disbelief.

"You did it!" Sam M and Tucker cheered as they hugged the Danny they were closest too.

Both Dannys happily high-fived each other, but just then a plug shaped device with glowing green prongs struck both Dannys on the hands they were using to do a high-five! Sam M and Tucker fell down from the shock, while Danny screamed in pain as he was electrocuted back to single human form. The device then fell to the ground but unfortunately didn't break.

"Let me guess: that's the Plasmius Maximus." Stitch frowned.

"Yup." I winced with disgust.

Before Danny could recover from the shock (pun intended), a ghost ray knocked him not only off his feet but also almost off the cliff itself! Danny quickly grabbed onto the edge, but he was too weak to pull himself back up. Sam M and Tucker quickly got up to help Danny, but before they could more ghost ropes wrapped themselves around them and tied them next to Wulf on the dead tree. Plasmius then walked toward Danny with murderer in his eyes and prepared another ghost ray to send Danny to his death.

"You harm one hair on Danny and we'll reveal your secret identity!" Sam M threatened.

"You're bluffing!" Plasmius growled, turning around to glare at them.

"We're Danny's best friends as well as sidekicks, of course we're not bluffing." Tucker retorted.

Plasmius hesitated for a moment, and then used his ghost ray to gag Sam M and Tucker. Wulf barked at him angrily.

"Shut up you dumb mutt." Plasmius ordered, using his ghost ray to muzzle Wulf.

Wulf couldn't bark anymore, but that didn't meant that he couldn't growl. And growl he did, ferociously too. Plasmius just ignored him.

Selena, insulted by the mutt crack, grabbed Plasmius by the cape and started to play with him with it. Everyone else was so entertained by this that no one noticed me handing Danny something...

Selena first irritated Plasmius by dodging him as he turned to get her off his cape, then started running around him so that the cape wrapped itself around him. When she reached the end of the cape, Selena then tugged it and let go so that Plasmius spun around until he spun into the cliff wall Danny had been pinned to earlier. We all laughed, Selena especially, until Plasmius recovered and blasted her a few inches away with a ghost ray. I quickly checked on her, but she was all right. The ghost ray was meant to be used against ghosts so it didn't have as strong an affect against the rest of us. As I checked on Selena, Plasmius sent Danny to the bottom of the cliff with a ghost ray! We first heard screaming, and then a thud. At that thud, Sam M, Tucker, Alex, and Wulf started to cry. The rest of the team started to tear as well, except for me because I knew the object I gave Danny would save him. That thud was actually just a rock Danny threw to the ground, and his screaming was an act.

Suddenly, a ghost ray sent Plasmius zooming into the cliff behind us, while another one freed Wulf, Sam M, and Tucker. Everyone turned to the origin of the ghost ray, where Danny suddenly materialized. He was back in his ghost form, wearing the medallion Jack made for him.

"Jack, did I ever thank you for making this?" Danny grinned, holding up one end of the medallion.

"Forget it, my inventions being used for good is thanks enough." Jack grinned back.

Danny then noticed Plasmius flying towards him, teeth bared. Danny frowned and prepared to defend himself at first, but then his frown turned to recognition and he relaxed. No worries, it turns out Plasmius flying towards him reminded Danny of Scar pouncing on Simba, so he did what came naturally to that situation: flip your opponent off you. In this case, Danny grabbed Plasmius just as he landed on Danny, and flipped backwards so that Plasmius slammed into the wall in front of us. We all cheered and applauded, until Plasmius grabbed Danny, flew him higher into the air, and took off the medallion.

"Let's see how you fare without your precious medallion." Plasmius frowned evilly, dropping Danny!

Danny fortunately landed in his friends' arms, mostly Wulf's, but Plasmius wasn't so lucky.

"I'd let go of that medallion if I were you." Rip grinned.

"And why would I want to do that." Plasmius scoffed.

At that, the medallion electrocuted Plasmius, causing him to drop it.

"The medallion has a delayed electrifying security measure." I grinned.

"That is: the medallion shocks Danny's enemies if they don't listen to the warning you give them." Jack translated.

"Toss me towards my medallion Wulf." Danny smiled.

Understanding the idea, Wulf obliged. Danny caught his medallion as he soared past it, put it on, and grabbed Plasmius before Plasmius could recover from the shock.

"Plasmius, if you don't leave at the count of five I will reveal your secret." Danny threatened. "One...two...three...

"Oh cheese logs." Plasmius muttered, disappearing.

Danny then flew back to us and put the medallion back into his compartment.

As for the ghost bear and Angeli, they were still fighting. When Angeli saw Plasmius leave she disappeared too, allowing the ghost bear to attack us. Not missing a beat, Lilo quickly grabbed the Fenton Thermos and caught the ghost bear.

"How did you do that?" Felicity asked.

"Stitch taught me." Lilo explained. "Plus I've had a lot of practice from helping Stitch gather and reform his cousins."

Angeli then reappeared next to us.

"Hey, thanks for the help." Sam M smiled.

"No problem, anything for my counterpart's friends." Angeli grinned, winking at Rudy.

"So, are you going to stick around or...?" Snap asked.

"Nah, I only appeared to help Danny." Angeli smiled. "Rudy doesn't really need my guidance, he's doing great on his own."

"I can vouch for that." Penny smiled as Rudy blushed humbly.

Penny then kissed Rudy on the cheek, getting rid of his blush.

Angeli, like Rudy, looked lovestruck. When she saw us looking at her though she recovered, same with Rudy.

"Er, just to let you know: Penny's guide spirit is a guy so..." Angeli flustered.

"I know." I laughed. "Guide spirits are often the opposite gender of the one they represent."

"Right." Angeli grinned. "Penny, your guide spirit is named Artois, great guy. Well I must be going now, visually that is."

A.N. You pronounce it like this: art-twa. It's the name of a city in France that's well known for being a haven to artists (including Van Gogh).

"Will we see you again?" Rudy asked.

"Anytime you want to help someone but can't, I'll be there." Angeli smiled. "Now that this world has allowed me to materialize I can materialize in other worlds too."

We all said good-bye as she vanished, and then prepared to rest.


	6. Totem Pole Journey

Aleu and the team and the five of us then got an annoying surprise: **another** bear attack! This time the bear was a regular brown bear, except it had glowing eyes! That really freaked us out, and we tried to back away - only to find that there was nowhere else to go. Since flight wasn't an option, some of us who had battle skills moved to the front and prepared to fight instead. We readied ourselves as the bear raised its paw for a strike, and those who didn't really have battle skills - like Aleu - cringed and looked away. Suddenly, a dog appeared out of nowhere and attacked the bear, biting it in the paw! Jasmine appeared too and flew over to Rip.

"Balto!" We battlers gasped, recognizing the dog.

"Balto?" The non-battlers stopped cringing.

"Papa." Aleu stopped cringing.

"Glad you're still speaking to me." Balto joked to Aleu as he was knocked into the dead tree Wulf, Tucker, and Sam M had been previously tied too.

Aleu ran into the interior of a log nearby. The bear followed and tried to strike her, but couldn't reach her

"Save yourself papa!" Aleu called.

"What and miss all the excitement?" Balto replied, amused.

Balto pounced on the bear, distracting it and allowing Aleu to leave the log. The bear tried to throw Balto off, and after a few tries succeeded. Balto hit the ground with his back and bounced a few times painfully. He lay there, slightly stunned. The bear advanced on him and he tried to back away. Aleu bit the bear's back leg, allowing Balto to leap out of the way. The bear struck Aleu, causing her to tumbled onto the ground until she was hanging off the cliff! The bear advanced on her!

"Oh no you don't!" Balto retorted as he bit the bear's back paw.

The bear turned his attention to Balto and tried to strike him, but tripped and fell on Balto stunned. Balto crawled out from under the bear. Meanwhile, Ron S, who was closer, pulled Aleu back up. Balto went over to us to check on Aleu, who was slightly out of breath but otherwise all right. The bear quickly recovered and advanced on us.

"I'll hold him off, you and the Superwolves run for it." Balto ordered as we ducked a strike.

"No I'll hold him off and you and the Superwolves run for it." Aleu ordered before we ducked another strike.

"Hey, we can take care of the bear on our own, you two run for it." Jade frowned, slightly insulted.

The rest of us weren't too happy about Balto and Aleu forgetting that we have taken on more dangerous creatures than bears either. Balto and Aleu were so busy arguing though that they didn't even notice.

"There's no time to argue, I'm your father you do what I say." Balto ordered as we ducked another strike.

Aleu leapt off to the side.

"And I say I'm too big to be ordered around." Aleu retorted.

At that point Balto had to knock Aleu out of the way of another strike from the bear. We followed, Selena and I distracting the bear until the rest of the team caught up with Aleu and Balto. Soon the team were behind Balto and Aleu, and Selena and I caught up.

"How did you get so stubborn?" Balto asked, annoyed.

"I take after you remember?" Aleu pointed out.

The bear advanced on us, ready to attack, but instead of raising a paw it just stared at us. Even freakier, _Aleu's eyes started glowing!_

"Wow." Was all that Aleu said as she looked closer at the bear's eyes.

"Raleu?" Scooby said nervously.

"We've got to jump." Aleu said quickly as her eyes turned back to normal.

"WHAT?" Balto and the team and I cried.

"But we'll be killed!" Balto argued.

We quickly ducked another swipe from the bear.

"And we'll be killed if we don't." Aleu pointed out.

Aleu suddenly pushed Balto, causing him to bump into us, and we all - except for George, Rip and Aleu - fell off the cliff!

"I hope you're right." Aleu said to herself as she jumped off the cliff!

"Guys!" Rip and George cried.

The bear suddenly swiped them, causing them to tumble through the air! Rip landed with no damage, being indestructible, though he was a little dazed at first. Unfortunately, I can't say the same for George's Zooper Plane, which landed upside down in bad shape.

"George?" Rip said, concerned.

Nothing.

"George?" Rip tried again.

Still nothing. Rip was about to hang his head in mourning, when he heard grunts.

"George?" Rip looked up hopefully.

He saw the Zooper Car rocking a little, until it finally managed to right itself. Actually, it was really George who had rightened the Zooper Car, which was proven as he deflated the tiny airbags that had previously hidden him from view.

"At least you're alive." Rip said, relieved, as George started to recover from the tumble.

"But the others..." George pointed out.

George got out of his Zooper Plane, and he and Rip quickly went over to where we had landed. It had been a close call, for we had just missed falling through the wide cracks at the bottom where we lay. Despite this, George and Rip were still sad, for they thought that we were dead. That is, they thought that until George looked over to where Balto and Aleu lay. He got Rip's attention and pointed out what he saw, and then went right over to me.

"Miranda? Hey, Miranda?" George said as he rubbed my muzzle.

I started to wake up!

"*Oog*...man, I thought heaven was supposed to have clouds instead of rocks." I groaned, slightly in pain; I then jolted upright: "Rocks? Hey wait a minute!"

I looked around and realized that I hadn't died, which meant...

"Hey guys, wake up, get up, we're alive!" I said to the rest of the team.

"But that's impossible..." Addy groaned as she slowly got up.

George then pointed out what he saw earlier.

"Not as impossible as you think, check it out!" I gasped.

Everyone else looked, and saw what had saved us: a ledge that Balto and Aleu were still unconscious on! Apparently we had landed on the ledge, saving us in the process, and ended up rolling onto the rocks below the ledge. As for missing the cracks, the only thing that we could think of was that the Stone Gods helped with that.

"Wait, if we made it safely then the bear..." Uncle realized.

The team and the five of us froze nervously, and looked up to see if the bear was going to follow us. Instead, the bear looked at us, growling, for a few seconds, and then turned to leave ONLY TO EVAPORATE AS IF IT WAS MADE OUTTA MIST! We immediately freaked out, waking up Balto and Aleu in the process. Instead of wondering what we had screamed about - apparently they were a little to groggy to acknowledge anything besides the volume - Balto turned to Aleu.

"You knew the ledge was here." Balto realized.

"Yeah, I did sorta." Aleu admitted.

"How?"

"I looked at the bear...no...I looked at his thoughts and I saw it." Aleu explained, obviously not sure what happened either.

"This is getting spooky." Shaggy shivered.

"Let's get out of here." I agreed.

We started to climb down the rocks.

"Why did you come and find me?" Aleu asked Balto.

"I came to bring you home Aleu." Balto explained.

"No, I don't wanna go home." Aleu replied. "Not until I find out who I am."

"That's ridiculous Aleu, you know who you are." Balto sighed, misunderstanding.

"No, I know **what** I am but not **who** I am." Aleu explained. "And I'm not stopping until I find out."

"Then I'm coming with you." Balto decided.

"Oh papa." Aleu sighed, slightly amused.

Balto then smelled something. So did Stitch and the rest of us canines for that matter.

"It's saltwater." Balto realized. "Guys, we're close to the ocean. Come on."

Balto and Aleu lead the way, ending up far from us due to the humans needing to go slowly over the rocks. This meant that Balto and Aleu didn't overhear the conversation the team and I had with Jasmine, who revealed that the bear wasn't the first creature that disappeared mysteriously.

"Wait: raven, fox, wolverine, bear..." Goddard listed on his screen.

"Those are the same animals that was on that totem pole back at Nome!" Rip realized.

"That means that if our journey matches up, we only have caribou and wolves left." Jack realized.

"But why would we need to meet all these animals?" Kirsten wondered. "What is this journey for?"

"I've got a feeling we'll find out when we meet up with the wolves." Mandy said.

"I'm with Mandy." I agreed. "I have a feeling that this has to do with Balto's past."

"You mean...we're going to meet Balto's wolf pack?" Selena wagged her tail hopefully.

"What's left of them anyway." I nodded.

We eventually came to a grassy hill near a beach, where a raven showed up flying over us. It was the same raven that lead us to the cave and, according to Jasmine, the same one that lead Balto to that fox! Boy that raven can travel far very fast. We managed to catch up with Balto and Aleu at this point due to them stopping on the hill.

"I sure would like to know why I keep seeing that raven." Balto remarked.

"You've been following a raven?" Aleu sounded surprised.

"Huh, yeah, I know it sounds dumb." Balto chuckled before becoming serious again. "I've been seeing a raven in my dreams..."

"Your dreams?"

"Mm-hm." Balto nodded. "I only followed it because it promised to help me find you."

"I've been seeing a raven too." Aleu admitted. "I wasn't sure if I was following it or if it was following me."

The team and I didn't join this conversation due to having one of our own. See, I was sniffing around with a puzzled look on my face and the rest of the team was wondering what was wrong.

"Nothing's wrong." I said, sensing their emotions. "Its just...this place smells familiar and yet I've never been here before."

"Maybe Rose has been here before." Selena suggested.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." I nodded. "Guys, I think we really are going to meet Balto's wolf pack, maybe even a direct family member."

"How can you be so sure?" Tuck asked.

"Because this place...smells like home." I stared out into the ocean.

Everyone stared at me, stunned, but I didn't notice due to being swept up in one of Rose's memories. This would happen to me sometimes, especially whenever Rose took a nap while I was still awake. This memory was of a younger Rose playing in the water with a good looking brown wolf who seemed to be a cross between Balto and Rose's and my oldest pup Moony. I instantly knew that this wolf had to be Nava. There were no pups nearby, so this scene apparently took place back when they were newlyweds, or maybe even before they were married. I felt a tear roll down my cheek, and realized that Rose was crying in her sleep. I stopped myself from crying since I didn't want to team to ask me what was wrong. Rose's memories were private, and apart from family I was the only one allowed to know them. Selena did sense that I was kinda sad, and used telepathy to ask me what was wrong. I used telepathy to tell her Rose's memory and quickly added that she shouldn't say anything as it was private. Selena understood and remained silent.


	7. The Wolf Pack

"Why a raven? Why here?" Aleu asked.

"I wish I knew." Balto said

Aleu started sniffing suspiciously.

"What is it?" Balto asked.

"Company." Aleu replied, still sniffing. "And it doesn't smell friendly."

"Let's get outta here." Balto said

We followed Balto and Aleu down the shore, but nothing showed up.

"See anything?" Balto asked.

"No, maybe I was wrong." Aleu shrugged; she then gasped, noticing a rock sticking out over the water like a pier. "Look everyone!" She said excitedly, running towards the rock. "Oh, I love it here, its so wild. Come on!"

"Don't go to far Aleu!" Balto called after her. "The tide's coming in fast!"

"I'll be fine!" Aleu called back, going onto the pier-like rocks.

Balto followed her, but the rest of us stayed on the beach since the rock was too narrow. Selena wanted to follow Aleu and Balto, but I held her back. Like Aleu I also smelled unfriendly company, in fact I still smelled it, so I wanted Selena and I to be near the team in case the wolf pack attacked them.

"I don't like you being out here." Balto said as he caught up with her. "You could slip and fall."

"Papa, you've got to stop worrying about me." Aleu sighed exasperatedly.

We suddenly heard growling!

"And start worrying about us." Someone behind them said unpleasantly.

That someone was a blue-gray wolf, who was on a rock overlooking the pier. With him were two other wolves, one who was dark gray and as beefy as a bear, and another who was scraggly and brown-golden colored. The blue-gray wolf jumped down onto the pier and stalked towards Balto and Aleu.

"Yes, us," The brown-golden wolf said wickedly as he jumped down. "Because we're *laughs maniacally* mean. Right Nuk?"

"Yeah," The beefy wolf, Nuk, agreed, jumping down too. "Especially when I'm hungry."

I scanned them and found out that the blue-gray wolf was named Yak and the brown-golden one was called Sumac.

"Look, we don't want any trouble." Balto said. "If this is your territory we'll just go."

"Sorry but you are not going...nowhere." Yak said as he scratched himself.

"That's 'anywhere', fleabag." Aleu glared.

"Aleu, I hardly think this is the time to be correcting his grammar." Balto said out of the corner of his mouth.

"Papa." Aleu sighed.

Nuk, Yak, and Sumac, still growling, started backing Balto and Aleu to the edge of the pier. The raven suddenly appeared and flew above them, then suddenly flew in front of the three wolves. At that moment Nuk, Yak, and Sumac started slipping on the wet rocks nervously.

"At least we know the raven's on our side." Balto smiled.

"Come on, we can take 'em!" Aleu said as she ran towards Nuk, Yak and Sumac.

"Aleu? No!" Balto protested.

Ignoring Balto, Aleu tackled Yak. They tumbled for a bit, and then Aleu wound up on a pier perpendicular to the one Balto was on. Yak backed her a little, with Nuk and Sumac behind him, but Balto pounced on Nuk and bit his ear. Sumac tried to pounce Balto off, but Blato jumped down. Sumac soared over Nuk and landed on his stomach near the edge of the pier. A wave splashed onto him, waking him up. Balto attacked Yak and bit his leg, knocking him down. Nuk pounced on Balto and the three of them became a wolf ball. They tumbled towards shore. Aleu then challenged Sumac, and tried to pounce him. He dodged, and Aleu slipped, winding up on the edge of the pier! A wave almost brought her back up, but then dragged her back to the edge!

"Bye-bye doggie!" Sumac said, about to push her off!

"Aleu!" Balto knocked Sumac out of the way.

"*Ow!*" Sumac groaned.

Balto helped Aleu up, who shook herself dry. Suddenly, they were surrounded.

"Aw, and I thought all doggies could swim." Yak teased.

"Yeah, yeah, and don't they all go to heaven?" Sumac said, joining in. "Doggies go to heaven!" He laughed and continued laughing until he caught the other two looking at him sternly. "Oops."

The wolves backed Balto and Aleu towards a rocky wall, only to be hit by a large wave.

"The tide is coming, we've got to get out of here!" Sumac said fearfully.

The three of them started to run back into the cliffs behind the beach, Balto and Aleu following them. Nuk, Yak, and Sumac were stopped by a black-brown wolf.

"Get back there, you sniveling cowards!" The black-brown wolf ordered.

"But Niju the tide!" Sumac protested. "We'll drown."

"Yes, there's always that chance," The black-brown wolf, Niju, said sternly. "But then if you don't take it, I'll make sure you drown!"

Nuk, Yak, and Sumac hesitated.

"If those two live, they'll take what's left of our food!" Niju pointed out.

Was that what this was about? Sheesh.

Nuk, Yak, and Sumac went back to attack mode, and passed Niju. The four of them backed Balto and Aleu back onto the pier. Just then, a light gray wolf and a pack of other wolves showed up!

"Stop!" The light gray wolf ordered. "Clear a path for our visitors."

Niju, Nuk, Yak, and Suamc hesitated.

"Now!" The light gray wolf insisted.

Nuk, Sumac, and Yak, whimpering, slinked back to the pack but Niju stayed behind.

"I will not let them go Nava." Niju growled.

NAVA? The team and the five of us dropped our mouths open.

"I will not let you, an old fool, destroy us with your weaknesses!" Niju continued, still advancing on Balto and Aleu.

"I admire your passion Niju." The light gray wolf, Nava, obviously the leader, said calmly but sternly. "But do not mistake my old age for weakness nor your youth for strength."

Nava backed Niju onto the perpendicular pier.

"I ask again: will you clear the way for our visitors?"

"No!"

At that, a nearby orca and Nava seemed to be looking at each other. The orca disappeared underwater, and then came back up as Nava held Niju at bay. A spout of water suddenly whooshed from the orca's back and splashed onto Niju, knocking him down! The pack, Balto, Aleu, and the team and the five of us laughed. Niju started to walk away, defeated but not humbled.

"Someday your tricks will not be enough to save you." Niju muttered to Nava angrily.

"I am sorry it had to be this way Niju." Nava said, obviously trying not to laugh.

Niju growled as he continued leaving.

"Thanks for you help." Balto smiled to Nava.

"You're welcome." Nava smiled back. "But it is I who thank you for coming at last."

This surprised us.

"You knew we were coming?" Balto asked.

"Of course. It was I who sent for you." Nava explained.

Aleu gasped, and the team and the five of us dropped our mouths open again.

"Humans!" One of the wolves gasped, noticing the team.

The rest of the pack started to run away, except for Nava.

"Hey, it's okay!" Balto called out. "They're with us."

"They're friends of ours, they're wolf friendly." Aleu added.

"Come back everyone, there's no need to run away." Nava called out.

The pack came back, but still looked at the team warily.

"Hey relax, not all humans are idiots about nature." I smiled.

The pack looked at me and the other Superwolves and Selena, surprised. Even though they probably still didn't trust the team, they let us follow them and Nava into the cliffs. We walked until we reached a clearing, and the wolves moved themselves amongst the cliffs. Nava went onto a ledge overlooking the rest of the pack. Balto and Aleu went near the bottom of that ledge. The rest of us went to the very top of the cliffs so we could see everything.

"I thought you said that Nava was dead." Lizzie whispered to me.

"He is, this is a different Nava." I whispered back.

"How can you tell?" Sheegwa asked.

"According to Rose, her husband Nava was a handsome brown wolf." I explained. "Remember this is most likely Balto's old pack, Roses's husband was probably named after this Nava. He's older than Rose anyway...strangely he's even older than most wolves should be."

"Older?" Numbuh Three asked.

"Yes, wolves normally have a lifespan of about eight to ten years." I said. "Remember my sense of smell isn't ordinary. I can also smell age, and this Nava smells older than ten...I think twenty."

The rest of the team looked surprised.

Nava started to speak, so we stopped talking.

"My brothers and sisters, our summer is almost passed," Nava said. "And I have listened to the trees and to the blades of grass, and they have said this: the caribou will not return this year, nor any other year, for they have crossed the Great Water."

The other wolves started murmuring amongst themselves.

So that's what was going on, somehow the caribou figured out how to cross the ocean! And because of that, the pack was slowly growing low on food.

"Talking trees and grass?" Hermione whispered skeptically.

"Nava is no ordinary wolf...and besides it might not be the trees and grass at all." Selena said.

"What do you mean?" Patrick asked.

"She means it might be the Stone Gods communicating to Nava through the wind." I explained.

Selena nodded.

"Or it might even be spirits, remember we've already found out that they exist in this world." I added.

"If we are to survive, we must follow them." Nava finished.

"The old one believes that the trees and grass can talk." Niju scoffed mockingly. "It is time to realize that our leader has lost his ability to lead!"

The other wolves started murmuring again.

"How dare you say that!" One of the wolves said angrily.

"Yes, Nava has always led us well!" Another wolf agreed.

The two of them growled at Niju, who growled back.

"Stop." Nava ordered. "Let him speak, it is his right."

"Nava would have us leave the land that has been our clan's home for generations." Niju continued. "So what if the caribou do not return this year? This does not mean they will not come again!"

"Niju could be right." One wolf whispered.

"And he could be wrong." Another wolf whispered back.

"If we do stay, how will we survive without the caribou?" A female wolf asked. "They bring us life."

"Simple," Niju replied. "We take what we need from other clans."

"Steal from others?" Another female wolf said.

"It isn't right." A male wolf said.

"When you're hungry there is no right." Another wolf argued.

"Yes there is a right, our right to survive!" Niju declared.

"And if we eat the food of other clans, what will they eat?" Nava asked, going down the ledge.

"That is not our concern." Niju disregarded.

"Is not the balance of our world the concern of all?" Nava pointed out. "If we steal from other clans, those clans will be forced to steal as well. Soon, we will all be fighting for less and less food."

"Uh-oh, 'less and less food', that sounds bad doesn't it Sumac?" Yak said worriedly.

"Oh, yeah." Sumac agreed. "Yeah, really bad. Unless you're on diet."

"Who's on a diet?" Nuk retorted defensively.

"Aniu, the white wolf, has come to me in dream visions, and has told me what we must do: she said we must move on, and we must be led by the one who is wolf and does not know."

"Huh?" Balto said as everyone turned to him.

"Papa?" Aleu was surprised.

"Oh, look, I'm flattered, really." Balto smiled. "I mean I've led a dog team before but never a wolf pack."

Niju cackled.

"See here, our wise leader, who visits with the great Aniu only in his dreams, has brought a mutt to guide us." Niju jeered.

Balto growled while Nuk, Yak, and Sumac laughed...for a short time.

"What's a mutt?" Yak asked.

"Beats me." Nuk replied.

"Hey!" Dongwa glared. "Balto already had to put up with a prejudice dog about being half-wolf, he doesn't need a wolf who's prejudice about him being half-dog!"

The wolf pack looked at Dongwa with surprise.

"Oh, a little kitty-cat is going to stand up for the half-doggie?" Sumac teased.

"Watch it you moth eaten rug." Dongwa warned as he started to leap down to where the wolves were.

"Dongwa no." Sagwa whispered.

Dongwa ignored her.

Sumac stalked towards Dongwa, and started to swipe at him, but Dogwa used a kung-fu move to knock his paw out of the way!

"*Ow!*" Sumac shook his paw in pain.

Balto, Aleu, and the wolf pack stared with shock, not expecting Dongwa to fight back like that. Sumac tried to swipe Dongwa again, but Dongwa disappeared!

Not really, Dongwa had only leapt over Sumac and was now behind him. Sumac turned around and tried to bite Dongwa, but Dongwa hit Sumac right on the muzzle, knocking it aside. Sumac dazedly rubbed his muzzle.

"You little bite-sized snack." Niju growled while advancing toward Dongwa.

I leapt down and cut off Niju.

"Come on Dongwa, martial arts won't knock some sense into these idiots." I said while glaring at Niju.

Dongwa leapt onto my back and I leapt up to where the others were.

Angry at Niju's cruelty, Aleu growled while backing him away.

"It's all right Aleu." Balto said. "His blood may be pure but his motives aren't."

Aleu gave in, and went to a tall rock.

"I say Niju is afraid to cross the Great Water." She declared.

The other wolves gasped.

"I am not afraid!" Niju snapped, going onto another rock. "But crossing the Great Water is impossible! We cannot swim it, we would all die! So now I, Niju, say Nava must step down, and let a true leader take his place." Niju climbed back down.

"I will step down Niju, when a **true** leader takes my place." Nava said, going onto the rock Niju was previously on.

Niju, snarling, leapt towards Nava...but Nava disappeared right before our very eyes! Niju, upon realizing what had happened, looked around, his mouth open with shock.

"Show yourself Nava," Niju ordered. "Your magic tricks will not stop me."

No sign of Nava. Niju gave up and addressed the pack:

"I will be a leader who does not depend on foolish dreams! Those who will, follow me!"

A bunch of wolves, around half of the pack, followed Niju. The rest just disappeared into the cliffs. Suddenly, Aleu, Selena, and I noticed something strange on the tree and stared at it suspiciously. Nava stepped out from the part of the tree we were staring at! Aleu, Selena and I smiled, impressed.

"How did you do that?" Aleu asked.

"I simply became one with the tree." Nava explained.

We all started walking along the cliff that overlooked the sea, Aleu and Nava leading the way.

"If I try that I'd get splinters." Balto joked dryly.

"Would you teach me?" Aleu asked.

"It is a thing that cannot be taught." Nava said. "One just knows."

We stopped, Selena and I on one side of Aleu and Nava and Balto on the other side. Nava turned to Balto.

"But now we must speak of how you will lead us to the caribou."

"Nava, I don't understand how I can lead you anywhere." Balto replied, unsure.

At that moment, Aleu's, Selena's, and my eyes glowed! We instantly had a vision of a herd of caribou running across ice floes over the ocean. Our eyes then stopped glowing. No one else noticed, except for Camera. Aleu just shook her head and turned to Balto and Nava, while Selena and I looked at each other quizzically since that had never happened to us before. Using telepathy, I talked to Selena about it and we realized that our ESP powers were growing stronger! Now we could see the past as well as use telekinesis. However, it would take years before our full ESP powers would develop.

"I have these dreams but I don't even know what they mean." Balto continued talking to Nava.

"Each of us has a unique gift." Nava reasoned. "Perhaps your dreams show us the way."

Nava started to leave.

"Guys, wait here a sec." I said as I caught up with him.

Selena followed.

"Nava." I said.

"Yes?" He smiled.

"Who is Aniu anyway?" I asked. "I never heard of her before."

"Me neither." Selena added.

"She...she was my daughter." Nava said sadly.

Selena and I looked at him sympathetically.

"She was killed by humans, wasn't she?" I guessed. "In fact this clan has been attacked by humans frequently huh?"

"Yes." Nava nodded. "She was killed many years ago when she was protecting her pups from these evil humans. She was a prophet, which is why she was able to make that prediction about your friend back there leading us to the caribou. The rest of the clan doesn't know however, they were pups when she was killed and so don't remember her like I do."

"I sympathize, you see I know all about the bad humans that have been killing animals for years." I said. "I call them poachers, which is a human term for 'illegal hunter'. I've been visiting this world for years trying to defeat them. I've managed to beat a few, but there's still the leader to deal with. I have to admit though, I've learnt more in this visit than I had during my previous visits."

"Experience is a great teacher." Nava smiled wisely. "And I do thank you for trying to stop those bad humans."

"No need for thanks, it's my pleasure." I smiled.

Nava left, and Selena and I went back to the others. Balto and Aleu had walked slowly towards where Nava had left, but Balto stopped, looking stern about something.

"This has gone too far guys, and it isn't our battle." Balto frowned.

"But papa I saw caribou." Aleu admitted.

Balto and the team looked at her with surprise.

"She wasn't the only one, Miranda and I did too." Selena said.

"Look, this could get very dangerous. Despite my dreams-" Balto stopped because the raven cawed right above us. "Or anything else I will not put Aleu in any danger."

"But this isn't just about us anymore papa." Aleu said seriously. "This is about something bigger. Don't you see? We're supposed to help them. I'm sorry, but whether I stay or go should be my decision."

A cold wind begun, blowing our fur/hair.

"That wind is a sign that winter's coming early." Balto realized. "You're mother will be worried sick. We **both** leave in the morning."

"Well I'm disgusted." I frowned.

Startled, Balto turned towards me.

"I thought you had accepted your wolf half two winters ago when you saved Nome from that epidemic." I continued coldly. "I guess I was wrong. Don't you remember? If it wasn't for your wolf half you wouldn't have made it back home with the medicine. And by the way, dog, wolf, it doesn't matter. The main thing is that you're a canine, and if there's one thing all canines have in common it's their loyalty. Well if you're not loyal to your wolf half then you're not a canine at all. **I'm** staying to help the wolves, whether you are or not, and if Aleu wants to stay to help then you have to get through me to stop her. At least she's canine."

I left, going back along the cliff overlooking the ocean.

"Miranda's right, you should be loyal to both your halves." Selena agreed as she followed me.

"We're with them." Rip said as he and the rest of the team followed us.

"There are more important things than safety...like helping those in need." Aleu said just before following us.

Balto stood there for a while, thinking, and then followed us. We went to sleep in a patch of ground surrounded by rocks and rocky walls. Balto went somewhere else, figuring that we weren't in the mood to have him join us. He was right.

Hours later, Aleu suddenly woke up, waking those of us who had sharp hearing. Aleu left the hollowed section and me and Selena woke up the rest of the team so that we could follow her. We went out and walked along the shore until we saw Nava on the pier. We went over and joined him, the humans sticking with the shore near the pier and us animals going up onto the pier. Aleu sat down next to Nava while Selena and I were right behind them.

"A star dies, and another is born." Nava said. "All is a great dance of balance. You have questions?" He asked Aleu.

"Why is Niju so against moving the Clan?" Aleu asked. "What is he afraid of?"

"Niju is not a coward, he is not afraid to die. But he is afraid of change. He would rather face starvation than leave the land he believes is ours."

Nava then started singing:

This world through which we wander  
Is wonderful and strange  
The only truth we can really know  
Is that everything will change

OTHER VOICES:  
Like the rain that fills the ocean  
Like the storm that shakes the pine

The team and the five of us weren't startled this time, we knew that it was the Stone Gods' assistants singing.

NAVA AND STONE GODS' ASSISTANTS:  
We are all a part of the Grand Design

Meanwhile, Niju had his own song.

NIJU:  
This has been our home forever!  
This is where the clan belongs!

WOLVES:  
We were born beside this river  
And we filled the night with songs

The wolf pack on Niju's side howled.

NIJU AND WOLVES:  
We must fight for what belongs to us!  
What is yours and what is mine!

NIJU:  
We are all the masters of our own design

STONE GODS' ASSISTANTS:  
The land no more belongs to us  
Than the eagle owns the sky

NIJU AND WOLVES:  
We must fight for our survival!  
If we don't we'll surely die!

NAVA:  
We are one with what surrounds us  
Brothers to all we see

STONE GODS' ASSISTANTS:  
Hey-ya hey-ya hey-ya  
Hey-ya hey-ya hey-ya

NIJU:  
We are wolves!  
We take what we need!  
To stay alive and free

STONE GODS' ASSISTANTS:  
The one thing we surely learn  
As we walk the path of time  
No one can ever rise above

NIJU:  
We are wolves, the masters of!

NAVA AND STONE GODS'S ASSISTANTS:  
We are all a part of the Grand Design!

The Stone Gods' Assistants continued vocalizing for a while.


	8. The Bridge to a New Life

The next morning, Aleu and the five of us overheard Niju addressing his pack:

"We strike the bear clan first!"

His pack agreed and left. We and the team rushed to stop them, but Balto beat us to it!

"You're not striking anyone Niju." Balto said.

"You're outnumbered half-breed." Niju retorted.

"Oh yeah?" Haddock retorted as we caught up with Balto.

Niju's pack hesitated at first, naturally being scared of humans, but then advanced on us...

"Papa!" Aleu said behind us, happy to see Balto on our side.

"Nava is right guys." Balto said. "Following the caribou is choosing life. I can't ignore my dreams any longer."

"Your dreams will lead to our deaths!" Niju declared.

"No, I've seen it too Niju." Aleu said. "We must follow the caribou across the water."

"We've seen it too!" I said.

"Hear hear!" Selena agreed.

"Staying here would mean starvation for the clan." Aleu said.

"Hear that?" A wolf said.

"They've seen it too." Another wolf agreed.

"Maybe Niju is the fool." A female wolf said.

"I've heard enough!" Niju snapped. "You will not stop us. Take them!"

The pack advanced on us, but then suddenly we all heard ice cracking!

"Look!" Nava said.

A bunch of ice floes formed a path across the sea!

"Aniu told me the time to leave would come with the great breaking of the ice, but more than that I do not know." Nava said.

"The ice floes are lining up." Balto noticed. "It's like they're forming a bridge..."

"A bridge to the caribou!" Aleu realized. "Last winter the caribou crossed an ice bridge to land on the other side, and now that bridge is forming again."

"Now I understand." Balto's eyes widened. "If we're going to cross we must do it now!"

"The old one spoke the truth about the half-wolf." A wolf said. "We must go!"

A.N. I know in the film he said Balto's name, but that was a goof. None of us, not even Balto or Aleu, had introduced ourselves to them.

The wolves followed Balto down a path to where the ice floes began. The kids decided to join them too, while the rest of us entered the ocean on Rip.

"I'm running now, this is me running." Sumac said as he, Yak, and Nuk ran after the wolves.

Niju cut them off.

"And just where do you think you three are going?" Niju said sternly.

"Um, I know I don't usually make thinking a habit," Nuk said. "But Nava is right. And besides, I'm hungry. Come on boys, let's go find some caribou!"

The three of them continued following the wolves. Only Niju stayed behind.

"Get back here, I order you!" He called after them angrily.

"The ice path will only hold for a short time." Balto addressed the pack as they stood at attention. "Buddy up then stick with your partner in case either of you needs help. I'll lead. Mush!"

The wolves stood still, confused.

"Uh, I mean: move out!" Balto corrected himself.

The pack and the kids entered the ice floe bridge. Pikachu decided to join them too in order to get some exercise since he had been on Ash's shoulder most of the time. Nava and Aleu were last amongst the wolves, while the kids were behind them. It also seemed that Nava was growing very weak, as he had trouble getting on the ice floe bridge. The kids gently helped him up and he smiled at them before catching up with the other wolves. Niju entered the shore.

"No!" He cried after us. "You'll all die!"

Suddenly, a piece of an ice floe with Nava on it broke off, and also cause Numbuh One and Pikachu to fall into the water!

"Nava!" Aleu cried. "Pikachu, Nigel!"

"Nigel!" The other operatives and I cried.

"Pikachu!" Ash dove into the water and came back up holding onto Pikachu. He then put Pikachu inside his outer shirt to help keep him warm.

"Ash!" Misty and Brock cried.

The rest of the team gasped.

Aleu dove into the water and tried to join Nava on the ice but couldn't get up on it. Neither could Numbuh One or Ash.

"Let them go!" A wolf said to Balto, who ran to the back of the pack.

"Aleu!" Balto called.

"Nava!" Another wolf called.

Nava tried helping Aleu onto the ice, but he wasn't strong enough. The ice turned around so that everyone that was trying to get onto ice had their backs facing land.

"I don't think we should get on the ice right now." Numbuh One said dryly, noticing something behind them.

They were about to hit another patch of ice! Aleu, Numbuh One, and Ash looked between the edges of the ice that were closing in together, and ended up disappearing underwater as the ice crashed into each other!

"ASH!" Misty cried.

Fortunately, they were all right. Aleu, Numbuh One, and Ash swam underwater, searching for a way out of their icy prison. Aleu found a break in an icy wall, and struggled to go through it. She made it, but Ash and Numbuh One were too big (Numbuh One because of the way heads were in his world). Ash took Pikachu out of his jacket and pointed to the hole Aleu went through, physically telling Pikachu to save himself. Pikachu clung onto Ash, shaking his head in refusal, but Ash sternly pushed Pikachu off and gently forced him through the hole. Pikachu had no choice but to continue through the hole, and when he made it out Aleu grabbed him with her muzzle and swam them to the surface. She gasped for air and swam to the ice where Nava was. This time Nava succeeded in helping her on to the ice. Aleu then set Pikachu down.

"Aleu!" Balto called. "Are you all right?"

"Yes!" Aleu called back. "You go on with the rest of the pack, I'll get Nava!"

"Go on Balto, we'll stay here." Jack said.

"Be careful Aleu." Balto said to himself before leading the pack away.

"What about Ash and Nigel?" Brock called.

"They're stuck, they need help!" Aleu called back.

"We're on it!" Numbuh Two said as he and Numbuh Four dove into the water!

"Wally!" Numbuh Three gasped.

"I'll go after him." Numbuh 274 said as he dove into the water.

When he caught up with them however he got a big a shock: Numbuh Four was swimming! Smiling, he swam back to us and told us that Numbuh Four was all right.

Meanwhile, Numbuh Two aimed a weapon at the ice where Numbuh One and Ash were. Numbuh One motioned to Ash to get out of the way. They did, and a laser from the weapon made the hole big enough for them to get out. Ash tossed Numbuh One out, and then followed them to the surface. They made it, gasping for breath, and got onto the ice.

"Are you guys all right?" I called.

"Yeah!" Ash said. "Just a little short of breath!"

Ash then went to check on Pikachu, who was shivering but otherwise all right.

"No wonder you never took swimming lessons." Numbuh One smirked to Numbuh Four. "You're a natural."

Numbuh Four opened his mouth to retort, until he realized what Numbuh One was getting at.

"Wait a minute, you were...so I..." Numbuh Four paused. "I SWAM!" He hit himself on the forehead in shock, causing himself to slip and fall down.

We all laughed as Numbuh Two helped Numbuh Four back up.

Suddenly, Niju entered the ice and struck Nava down!

"The old ways will die along with you old one." Niju growled.

"Stop!" Aleu ordered.

"You!" Niju said angrily as Aleu growled at him. "I will teach you to mind your place!"

"My place?" Aleu said angrily as they started to fight.

Niju tried to throw Aleu into the water but Nava stopped him, getting knocked aside in the process!

"Hey!" Ash protested. "Leave them alone!"

"Stay out of this human!" Niju growled, springing to attack.

Pikachu stopped him with a small thunderbolt.

"Pi Pikachu." Pikachu said triumphantly, making a victory sign with a paw.

Niju attacked Pikachu, biting him hard!

"No!" Ash gasped.

He dove in front of them so that Pikachu wouldn't fall into the water. He ended up falling into the water instead, but soon came back onto the ice. Aleu attacked Niju, distracting him and giving Ash a chance to check on Pikachu. Pikachu was bleeding badly, and needed to be healed. Ash took off his outer shirt and wrapped Pikachu in it.

"Come on." Ash said to the other humans as he carried Pikachu to the other side of the ice.

Ash then let out Lapras. Getting the idea, Numbuh One, Numbuh Two, and Numbuh Four got on Lapras.

"You guys get Pikachu to the others, I'm going to help Aleu protect Nava." Ash said.

"Whoa, are you sure?" Numbuh Two said as he took Pikachu.

"Of course, the attacks those guys can do are nothing compared to Pokémon attacks." Ash said.

"Okay, but be careful." Numbuh One said.

Ash nodded.

"Lapras, take them to the rest of the team." Ash said.

Lapras nodded and swam to us.

Ash went over to Nava and checked on him. Nava was very weak now and couldn't stand as well. Ash decided to let him rest so he used his body to shield Nava's

"What are you doing?" Nava whispered.

"Making sure Niju doesn't kill you." Ash whispered back.

Nava looked at him with surprise and Niju noticed Ash.

"What do you think you're doing?" He glared.

"Protecting Nava from you." Ash glared back.

With a growl, Niju leapt towards them, preparing to strike. But then, Ash put his arm in the way, causing Niju to bite his arm! A little blood trickled from Ash's arm. Shocked, Niju let go and stared at Ash.

"Why are you doing this?" Niju asked.

"You don't need a reason to help someone in trouble." Ash retorted.

Niju continued staring, until Aleu bit his leg. He fought back, and they continued fighting until Niju pinned Aleu to the ground. He was about to strike her big time!

"Niju!" A familiar voice ordered.

"Huh?" Niju turned to the voice.

It was Balto, who got up onto the ice!

"Leave her be!" Balto glared.

Niju gasped, shocked, while Ash and Aleu looked surprised. Nava only watched the scene, not showing any emotion.

"Papa, you should be with the rest of the clan!" Aleu said. "You've got to lead them across!"

"I will," Balto continued glaring as he advanced on Niju. "Once I take care of him."

The raven appeared again, cawing as she circled those on the ice before flying towards the rest of the pack, who were whimpering and howling with fright.

"We must go." Nava said, as he and Ash got up.

"No!" Niju ordered as he cut everyone else off. "No one's going anywhere!"

"But the clan!" Aleu protested.

"They've chosen their fate! Now they will die!"

"Nava, Aleu and I can hold Niju off while you get to the clan." Balto said. "They need someone to lead them."

"But papa," Aleu said. "Nava won't be able to make the swim."

"She is right," Nava agreed. "Only my spirit is strong now."

"Are you sure?" Ash said, concerned. "I can help..."

"No," Nava shook his head; he then smiled: "But thank you."

The rest of us in Rip watched, stunned. Selena and I however looked sad.

"Wolves barely live to be twenty." I said.

"You mean...?" Tintin looked sad and shocked.

I nodded. Selena whimpered sadly.

"You wanted to be a leader Niju." Balto said sternly. "Well now's your chance. Go!"

Niju turned towards the pack, wide-eyed and open mouthed. He looked at the water, at his reflection, and then back towards the pack.

"I...I-I won't." Niju said, shaking his head and running closer towards the shore. "I'll never leave our land. Never!"

Another ice floe was heading towards him!

"Look out!" Ash cried, running towards Niju.

It was too late, the floe hit the ice, causing the ice under Niju to crumble! Niju disappeared into the water! Balto followed Ash, both of them trying to help, but they were too late. They almost fell into the water as well but Nava grabbed Ash's shirt, stopping him in time.

"Papa!" Aleu said as she grabbed Balto by his chest fur, stopping him in time.

Fortunately, Niju made it to shore unharmed. This time, he gave up on attacking anyone, even Nava. Aleu ran towards the pack, Balto and Nava following. The rest of the team and the five of us, still in Rip, went over to them, some of us going onto the ice.

"I can help you swim over Nava." Balto said.

Nava hung his head.

"No, you're right, you won't make it. I'll go."

"No." Aleu disagreed. "You don't belong here papa, you belong home, with my mother. But I do belong here. It's my destiny."

"Aniu told me it would be the one who is wolf but does not know." Nava said. "I believed it was you, but I was wrong. It is your daughter."

Balto looked unsure, but Nava gave a nod and left. Balto went up to Aleu.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

Aleu nodded.

"It's just...so hard to let my baby go." Balto said sadly.

"Papa I'm not your-" Aleu sighed, but then smiled. "Okay, so I'll always be your baby." She nuzzled him. "Good-bye papa. Tell mom, I've finally found my home."

"Good-bye Aleu, we'll miss playing with you." I smiled.

We hugged. Selena whimpered sadly, and even sniffed a little.

"Oh come on Selena," Aleu said affectionately, hugging her. "It's like Muru said: destinies set us apart. But it doesn't mean we can't see each other again."

"That's true, portals open just about anywhere." I chuckled. "If we have time in the future we'll come visit you."

Aleu smiled.

"Good-bye everyone." She said to the team.

The rest of the team randomly said good-bye back.

Aleu dove into the water and swam towards the pack. We all remembered the good times we had with her. Tears formed in Balto's eyes, as well some of the team's, especially Selena's. I was probably the only one not sad, I was too glad that Aleu had finally found her home...and her destiny. Aleu made it to the ice floe the pack was on, but was a little tired so Nuk and Yak helped her up. Aleu looked back towards us and howled good-bye. Selena and I howled back, along with the dogs.

"Good-bye, daughter." Balto said quietly.

This time, the rest of the pack joined Aleu in howling, and Selena and I howled back. Then, to our surprise, Balto howled back too! I smiled at him proudly. Then, to our shock, the team and the five of us spotted a mist forming in the shape of a mouse...IT WAS MURU! He joined in the howling, Aleu noticing him and smiling at him, and then disappeared! We then realized that Muru was Aleu's guide spirit.


	9. The Rest of Balto's Family

Once the pack was out of sight, we went back onto land and caught up with Nava.

"She will be a great leader." Nava said. "And now it is time for all of you to go home."

"What about you?" Balto asked. "You're alone, where will you go?"

"I will find Niju. We are still a clan, and would not be whole without each other. Good-bye my brother."

Nava ran off.

We started to leave, only to hear the raven land behind us. Balto groaned slightly.

"Here we go again with the raven." Fred rolled his eyes, amused.

"Now what?" Balto asked sarcastically.

_"Only the journey home my son."_

We all dropped our mouths open and turned around. _Instead of a raven there was a beautiful white wolf right behind us!_ We all stared at her.

"Aniu, you're my...?" Balto asked, stunned.

The white wolf, Aniu, gave a nod and then howled good-bye as she disappeared into thin air!

"Good-bye to you too, mother." Balto said gently.

"That's the wolf that convinced Balto not to give up when he was bringing the medicine to Nome!" Jasmine said, her beak still open.

The team and I were also opened mouth for quite a while. Even Balto was stunned, but not much since he did realize that Aniu seemed familiar.

"Wait...Aniu is your mother?" I said to Balto.

"Yeah, she introduced herself to me in a dream I had last night. I recognized her voice when she showed up just now." Balto explained.

"But...Nava told me and Selena that Aniu was his daughter."

Balto and the rest of the team was stunned. Balto ran to catch up with Nava and the rest of us followed.

"Nava! Wait up!" Balto called.

Nava, confused, stopped and watched us catch up with him.

"What is it?" Nava asked.

"Aniu is your daughter?" Balto asked.

"Yes."

"I just found out that Aniu is my mother." Balto said.

Nava looked shocked. Balto then explained how he found out.

"You know, this whole time you and your daughter were here I never asked your names." Nava realized.

"That's right...my daughter's name is Aleu. I'm Balto."

Nava looked even more shocked.

"Balto? Is it really you?" He said.

"Yeah. I mean, that's my name anyway."

Nava suddenly hugged him!

"I thought I'd never see you again!" Nava said happily. "How's Nava and Rose? And Moony and Alaska?"

"Huh? Wait a minute you're Nava." Balto said, confused.

"No I meant Nava II, your older brother. Aniu named him after me."

Balto still looked confused.

"He has a slight case of amnesia." I explained. "But I know what happened to them."

I quickly told Nava and Balto the story of how Balto was saved, only to be lost in a river. I then explained about Nava II's death and how I saved Rose, including the explanation that Rose and I are connected.

"So that's why Rose only had one pup at a time..." Nava realized.

"That's right."

Startled, we turned and saw Rose, Moony, and Alaska coming out of my compartment in Rip.

"Rose?" I said, confused. "I thought you decided to not come back here."

"I did, but then I realized that I missed Nava and Balto." Rose explained. "Plus, Moony and Alaska wanted to see their old home again, same with their mates and pups."

At that moment Palla and Cadillac, Moony and Alaska's mates, came out of the compartment in Rip too. Same with Cathy, Cadillac and Alaska's daughter, and Copper, Moony and Palla's son.

Nava, glad to see Rose and Moony and Alaska again, greeted them and was happy to meet Moony and Alaska's pups too.

Suddenly, more wolves came out. Namely Terry, Nanook and Howl. It turns out that Rose did have a litter in her, they were just born one at a time. Meaning that Terry, Nanook, and Howl were more of Rose and Nava II's pups. Then Shina, Gigi, and Juneau appeared. Shina, Gigi, and Juneau were Terry's, Howl's and Nanook's mates respectively. Gigi was the one who really stood out because she wasn't a wolf or a husky. She was a black poodle.

Nava and the rest of Rose's pups, plus their mates, started talking, getting to know each other better. At the same time Balto started talking to Rose, Moony, and Alaska.

"Hi Uncle Balto." Moony smiled.

"Hi Uncle Balto!" Alaska hugged Balto.

"Hi..." Balto said awkwardly, hugging her back; then he turned to Rose. "I don't understand, how come you never once visited me? I mean after you found out that I was alive."

"I knew you would've asked about...about your brother." Rose tried to keep from crying. "And it's too hard for me to talk about him."

Balto looked at her sympathetically.

"If it is too hard I can ask Miranda instead." He said. "I'm sure she knows about him since she's connected to you."

"Yes, she's found out about my past due to reading my mind." Rose nodded.

"Say, isn't Cadillac Selena's father?" Velma pointed out.

"Adopted father, yes." Selena agreed.

"But he's married to Alaska, who's..." Daphne said.

"Don't bother trying to figure it out, even Selena and I haven't worked it out yet." I laughed.


	10. The Poachers!

Suddenly, my fur bristled. Selena also sensed danger but the other wolves were too wrapped up in conversing to notice anything.

"Oh no..." I said. "Everyone back home now! The poachers are here!"

Startled, our family, Selena's and mine, went back through Rip. Except for Nava and Balto that is.

"Nava, Balto, you have to hide now." I ordered.

"No problem, there are secret tunnels we can escape through." Nava smiled.

"But..." Balto hesitated, looking at me and Selena.

"Balto relax, I've dealt with these bozos before." I said.

Balto gave in and left with Nava.

Sure enough, humans dressed up like hunters arrived at the top of the cliffs.

"Hey! It's her!" One of the poachers noticed me.

"Leave her to me!" Another one, Hitler the leader, said.

"Team it's time to fight!" I said.

The poachers went down the cliff and the members of the team who could fight and I charged towards them. We started battling, and the team, despite being outnumbered, soon gained the upper hand. Those who weren't that good at fighting went into Rip, who closed the domes, and watched the whole battle.

Pikachu however ran into trouble. The poachers saw him as a rare animal and was trying to capture him. Despite his electrical attacks the poachers weren't giving up.

"Hey!" Ash protested, noticing this.

Ash ran towards the poachers. At that moment a bullet scratched Pikachu's back! Pikachu fell to the ground with a cry of pain!

"Pikachu!" Ash cried, tackling the poachers to the ground.

Ash then got up and went over to Pikachu. He picked him up and put him inside his outer shirt again, not caring if he got blood on his clothes.

"Ash! Over here!"

Startled, Ash turned towards the voice and discover Lupin standing beside the cliff! Ash was confused since Lupin originally was with the rest of the team, but upon seeing the poachers he tackled get up he ran over to Lupin.

"Grab on." Lupin said.

Ash did, and Lupin tossed something up towards the top of the cliff. Lupin then opened his belt buckle to reveal a series of knobs and levers and such. He spun one lever, which sent him and Ash to the top of the cliff.

"How did you do that?" Ash asked.

"With this." Lupin showed Ash a grappling hook that was attached to his left arm with string. "The string is made out of spider web silk." Lupin added, explaining why it was so strong.

"Cool." Ash smiled.

He then took Pikachu out of his jacket and a Pokéball out of his belt.

"Pikachu I know you hate Pokéballs but you're wounded." Ash said gently but seriously. "In here you'll be safe."

Pikachu reluctantly gave in, knowing that Ash was right. He let himself be captured.

"Right." Lupin nodded approvingly. "We'd better get out of here."

They started walking down a path, when Lupin froze. He signaled for Ash to be quiet, and then took a bended pole out of his jacket. He unfolded the pole to make it longer, revealing it to be a metal staff, and tiptoed over to the corner in front of them.

Suddenly, he leapt around the corner and apparently hit something! Or someone, according to the hunting cap that flew into Ash's view. Stunned, Ash went to the corner and saw a few knocked over poachers. There were more poachers behind the knocked over poachers, and they too looked stunned.

"Get out of here Ash I can take care of them." Lupin ordered.

Ash nodded and started to turn back, when he saw other poachers reaching the top of the cliff where he and Lupin previously were.

"Uh, that's going to be tricky." Ash said.

"More poachers coming behind us?" Lupin said knowingly.

"Yup."

"You're gonna have to find another way out of here, I'm gonna be occupied for a while."

Ash nodded. He then got an idea and started running back down the path. He stopped before he got too close to the other poachers and then started running back towards the corner where Lupin was. When he reached the corner he then leapt off! Lupin and the poachers watched, stunned, as Ash sailed through the air only to land safely on a ledge on the cliff opposite them.

"Kid's got potential." Lupin smiled proudly, impressed.

Ash then left and Lupin got to work fighting the poachers. If Ash had stayed it would have been his turned to be impressed, for Lupin fought so well that the poachers refrained from using any bullets out of pride. Instead they stuck with using their guns like staffs. Lupin dodged, parried, thrusted, and whacked. It was doubly impressive because he even dodged the blows the poachers behind him tried to give him. He kept on going, at one point dodging two blows - one in front of him and one behind him - by leaping into the air. Then before he landed he hit the two poachers on the head with his staff at the same time. Another time he jabbed one poacher in the stomach with one end of his staff and hit another poacher on the head with the other end of his staff at the same time. It wasn't long before Lupin realized that he would have to leave the battle though.

"_This is getting too involved, and Ash might need my help._" Lupin thought. "_Time to make a bright escape._"

At that Lupin put on a pair of sunglasses and pulled out a small bomb. The poachers looked wide-eyed at him, thinking that he was going to blow them all up, but instead when Lupin threw the bomb onto the ledge they were on a bright light surrounded them. It was actually a flash bomb. When the light disappeared Lupin had disappeared, causing the poachers to look around in confusion.

"Where did he go?" One poacher asked.

Meanwhile, Ash had turned a corner far away from where Lupin and the poachers had been. Since he was apparently alone, he decided to catch his breath. Suddenly, a hand touched his shoulder! He turned around, startled, but was relieved to find that it was only Lupin.

"Are you okay?" Lupin asked.

"Yeah, it's Pikachu I'm worried about." Ash nodded.

"Don't worry, when this battle is over Miranda will heal him." Lupin smiled.

Then they heard poachers approaching.

"Oop, we gotta go." Lupin realized; he looked and saw a cave on a ledge opposite them. "Grab on."

Ash did.

"Oh, and you're gonna want to put on these." Lupin grinned, giving Ash a pair of sunglasses.

Ash was confused, but he did. Lupin put on his pair. Then the poachers arrived and when that happened Lupin pulled out another flash bomb.

"Not again!" A poacher cried as the other poachers looked panicked.

Lupin tossed the flash bomb onto the ledge they were on and then tossed his grappling hook forward. Lupin pulled Ash into the cave and rolled a rock over the entrance before the flash wore off.

"Find them!" A poacher ordered.

Lupin pulled out a lighter and clicked it on so that he and Ash could see where they were going.

"You have some cool tricks up your sleeve." Ash remarked. "One of them literally."

Lupin laughed. So did Ash.

"Yeah most of my tricks I got from my grandfather and father." Lupin explained. "Being a gentleman thief runs in the family."

"I've never heard of a gentleman thief before I met you." Ash admitted.

"And I was appalled to hear about Team Rocket from your World." Lupin added. "We gentleman thieves only steal what we need and even then only from those who can afford it. When we steal treasures it's only for the thrill of it and we always give the rightful owners a chance to get it back."

"I'm glad to hear that." Ash smiled.

Later on they reached a wider section where they could take a breather. They continued talking, describing about some of the adventures they went on. Ash, despite not approving of stealing, was impressed with Lupin and for Lupin the feeling was mutual. He especially loved hearing about Ash defeating Team Rocket since he was against immoral acts and considered stealing Pokémon a horrible crime. After all money and such can be replaced, but nothing can replace a friend. Lupin especially loved the time Ash and his friends saved a Ditto from Team Rocket by imitating them and even singing a mock-up of their song, much to Team Rockets' irritation. Lupin laughed when Ash mentioned the lyrics and Ash laughed too when he was done. Ash couldn't sing it because it didn't feel right with Brock and Misty not being there.

Ash then asked Lupin what was his favorite adventure, and Lupin talked a little about the time he found the treasure of the Castle of Cagliostro. Even though he couldn't take the treasure with him - it turned out to be an ancient Roman city - he defeated an evil count and saved a princess from a fate worse than death. Ash was impressed, even more so when Lupin showed him a few scenes from a teeny camera I gave him. Some of the stunts he pulled were beyond verbal description so I recorded those scenes and gave it to him for him to show to others whenever he wanted to.

Ash was amazed when he saw some of the moves Lupin pulled, especially when he imitated Inspector Zenigata. Lupin laughed at that.

"Truthfully I originally imitated Zenigata to drive him crazy." Lupin admitted. "I never knew it would come in handy someday."

This time Ash laughed.

"You think you could teach me how to do that? I would love to do it against Jessie and James." Ash asked. "As much as making fun of their song irritated them imitating them would annoy them even more, plus it might come in handy."

"It's a very tricky skill." Lupin said. "It took me a long time to get Zenigata's voice right. Well his yelling voice was easy, it was the speaking voice that I had to practice." Lupin laughed.

Ash chuckled.

"So how would you use it? Try to confuse their Pokémon?"

"Nah, not that kind of person. Actually James has this problem back home." Ash explained. "His parents were trying to marry him off to this crazy woman named Jessiebelle and he ran away because of it. I thought that if we ever had to deal with her again I could imitate James and throw her off his trail."

Lupin looked both surprised and impressed.

"You actually would help him like that?" He asked.

"Sure, he and Jessie aren't really evil they just had rough pasts. Besides, no one deserves a fate like Jessiebelle." Ash winced.

"Well, I can start training you in imitating others, but it might take years." Lupin said. "Plus you won't be able to use this skill on-screen."

"It's okay." Ash smiled.

Just then, Nava, Niju, and Balto showed up. Nava and Balto met Niju inside the caves and told him Balto's identity as Nava's grandpup. Niju was surprised, but accepted it and stopped acting mean towards them.

"I'm glad you three are all right." Ash said.

"What are you two doing in here?" Niju asked.

"Hiding from the poachers, they were after Ash's Pikachu." Lupin explained.

"Well you can't stay in here all day-"

"Niju!" Nava interrupted sternly. "Sorry but he was a pup during the poachers' last raid here and so hates humans."

"It's okay." Ash said. "Niju you can trust us, we're on your side."

"Yeah we don't like what the poachers are doing either." Lupin agreed.

Niju didn't say anything, though he seemed to slightly believe them. After all Ash had protected Nava earlier, which was something that Niju would have never expected from a human.

"Still, he's right we should get going." Lupin said, getting up. "If we can make it back to the team we can get you two to Rip, you'll be safe there."

"Okay but I'm only putting my Pokémon in Rip." Ash said. "I want to continue fighting the poachers."

"We'll show you the way out." Nava said.

They continued along a tunnel, until they reached an opening that was blocked off with a rock. Niju and Balto pushed the rock aside since Nava was too weak to do it himself.

"We'd better wait and make sure that the coast is clear." Lupin said, scanning the outside from inside the cave.

"But what about Pikachu..." Ash said.

"He'll be fine for now, but I'm not letting you get hurt or worse."

"I can't believe it...I thought all humans only cared about themselves." Niju said, softening a little.

"Well all humans used to think that wolves would mercilessly attack humans." Lupin replied, going over to them. "Every member of a species is different, and not just on the outside. Actually some humans care about others, even strangers, more than they could ever care about themselves. I'm one of them."

"And Ash is apparently another." Balto suddenly remarked.

"What?" Lupin turned around.

Ash was gone!

"The idiot!" Lupin said out of frustration.

Lupin cautiously looked outside and saw Ash running along the ledge opposite from the one the cave was on. Suddenly, Ash got shot right in the shoulder! He let out a cry of pain as he stopped running and clutched his shoulder. He fell onto his knees, partially weakened.

"Ash!" Lupin gasped.

"Give us that rare animal or the next shot will go into your heart!" A poacher threatened.

"Fine!" Ash suddenly turned around, bravely sticking his chest out towards the poachers!

The poachers froze, not expecting this reaction at all. Lupin, obviously not wanting Ash killed, ran out of the cave. Then he noticed that one of the poachers had noticed him and was aiming a gun at him. Lupin instantly took out a gun and shot the poacher right in the chest! The poacher fell to the ground dead and the other poachers looked at their fallen comrade with shock.

"Nice shot." Another poacher couldn't help remarking.

"I'm glad he's on our side." Niju muttered.

Lupin then ran over to Ash.

"Ash I told you to wait!" He scolded.

"But what if Pikachu is..." Ash'd eyes filled with tears, obviously more for Pikachu than for his own wound.

"He's not dying, I promise you." Lupin said gently, putting a hand on Ash's non-wounded shoulder. "Come on."

He and Ash started to run towards a corner that was in front of them.

Meanwhile, the other poachers that were there had gotten over their shock and aimed their guns at Lupin and Ash. Lupin sensed the click of the poachers' guns and took out his gun again. Instantly, he shot three more in the chests.

"One more shot and your friend is going to get it!" A remaining poacher warned as he and the other remaining poachers aimed their guns at Ash.

"Go ahead!" Ash snapped. "I'll never let you take Pikachu!"

Lupin hesitated.

"Fine, you want Pikachu here!" Lupin tossed a Pokéball towards them!

"WHAT?" Ash gasped, turning around. "NO!"

Ash tried to run towards the poachers, but was held back by Ash.

"No, Pikachu!" Ash cried, struggling.

Lupin forced Ash around a corner.

"Ash stop it!" Lupin scolded.

Ash looked at him with shock and anger, but before he could say anything Lupin pulled out another Pokéball!

"It's okay." Lupin smiled.

Ash immediately looked to see if he was missing two Pokéballs. Nope, only one.

"Here, let me show you." Lupin gently led Ash to the corner.

They looked around, and saw the poachers figuring out how to open the Pokéball they had. When they succeeded Pikachu didn't come out. Instead a little pom-pom creature did.

"Hee-hee-hee, I'm a fake." The pom-pom creature said. "And not only that, I've been wired to self-destruct. Here I go!"

The poachers panicked and leapt off the ledge they were on just before the interior of the fake Pokéball exploded like a tiny bomb.

Ash looked at Lupin, stunned and impressed.

"Just a little trick I invented." Lupin grinned. "I also used it on the Count but I didn't have time to show you that scene."

A.N. Yeah I accidentally recorded the scenes slightly out of order. Oops.

"Thanks." Ash said, taking the real Pokéball from Lupin.

"Come on, we'd better get you medical attention." Lupin started to leave.

"Say, how did you get Pikachu's Pokéball anyway?" Ash asked.

"You kidding? After robbing government casinos and sneaking into castles pickpocketing is nothing." Lupin chuckled.

Ash just shook his head, not knowing whether to be annoyed or impressed. Or amused for that matter.

They managed to reach Rip without any further trouble, mostly due to most of the poachers being busy with dealing with the rest of the team. Ash went inside Rip so that Jack could tend to him and Pikachu.

Finally, there was only Hitler left to deal with.

"He's mine guys." I said, pressing the button on my collar that made it disappear into my skin.

Hitler and I prepared to battle. Hitler pulled out his gun but I kicked it away.

"No guns this time." I glared.

"Fine." Hitler pulled out a couple daggers.

This I allowed, they weren't sharper than my own claws. Speaking of which, I bared them and my teeth too.

We started to fight, scratching each other and dodging each other's blows. Suddenly, Hitler sliced my right arm off! The rest of the team cried out in horror. Selena made a move to join in but Rip held her back.

"No Selena, this is Miranda's battle." Rip said. "Hitler was one of the poachers who killed Nava II."

Selena and the rest of the team and other Superwolves froze upon hearing this.

I was wincing from the pain, but otherwise I was still able to fight. Then Hitler kicked me, causing me to crash into a rock. I lay there stunned and in pain. Hitler chuckled triumphantly and went over to finish me off, but was suddenly knocked off his feet! My right back leg had caused that. To Hitler's great shock and the team and other Superwolves' great relief I slowly stood back up, using the rock I hit as a support.

Hitler recovered and leapt towards me, a dagger raised. I leapt towards him, teeth and claws bared. We hit each other without falling, and the team paled upon noticing that I had been stabbed! However, Hitler was the one with the shocked look since I didn't even seem to notice. Instead I just kept my fangs and claws in his chest and even tightened my grip on was a pause, and then I threw Hitler off me, ripping off some of his chest flesh in the process. Hitler landed on the ground, bleeding heavily, but managed to get back up.

The dagger was still in my chest, but as Hitler advanced on me with the other dagger I merely took it out of my chest and threw it into his chest. Hitler froze, his other dagger still raised, and I blew in his face. Hitler fell over, losing his grip on the other dagger. The other dagger landed by his side but he didn't make a motion to pick it up. He was dead.

"Huh, that was easier than I expected." I remarked, using my paw magic to heal myself.

The rest of the team and other Superwolves relaxed, extremely relieved.

Just then, there was the roar of a helicopter. More humans came out of the helicopter, but they weren't poachers. They looked more like rangers. That's exactly what they were, Rip contacted them earlier and they were here to arrest the poachers who were still alive. Most of them had only been knocked out.

"Nice work all of you." The leader of the rangers, Sol, smiled.

The rangers soon left, since they wanted to put the poachers in custody before they woke up.

Not too long after that, Balto, Niju, and Nava appeared.

"It's time we returned home." Balto said.

"Of course." Nava smiled.

"Uh, thanks, for defeating those bad humans." Niju said awkwardly to the team and I.

At that point Ash and Pikachu, both completely healed, came out of Rip.

"Say grandpa, how did my parents meet?" Balto asked.

"Well, your dad was a dog who used to belong to this human who was a poacher." Nava explained. "But he didn't know it until that human tried to get your dad to help the other poachers. Your dad refused, and ran away. Weeks later he came across your mom, Aniu, who had been caught in a poacher's trap. He freed your mom, and in gratitude she invited him to stay with us. Most of the pack was against it, but I was still the leader back then and I trusted your father so I let him stay. As the days passed Aniu and your dad fell in love. Your father was a wonderful dog, really in tune with nature. He loved living with us, and loved being out in nature instead of cooped up in a human home."

"What was my dad's name?" Balto asked.

"Muru."

This cause my mouth to drop, so did the teams' and the other Superwolves' mouths.

"Muru?" Numbuh Five gasped.

"Yes." Nava nodded.

"That was the name of that mouse we met up in the cave back there!" Selena said, pointing towards the direction the cave was in.

Nava looked as if he was thinking this over.

"This cave didn't have drawings of various animals in it did it?" He asked.

The team and the five of us nodded. Nava smiled.

"That is the Cave of the Guide Spirits, those drawings are actually guide spirits." He explained.

"So Muru the mouse is..." Mickey hesitated.

"Muru your father." Nava said to Balto. "Guide spirits are always the ancestor of the animal they guide."

"So my father is watching over Aleu." Balto realized; he then smiled. "Then I have nothing more to fear."

After saying goodbye, we headed back to Nome.

It was a faster journey since we just flew home on Rip, and when we arrived we told the whole story to Jenna, Boris, Muk, and Luk. They were stunned, but they believed us.

The following day, the team and I headed back to our own homes. Pretty soon the first Superwolf Reunion would begin and we wanted a rest beforehand.


End file.
